The Hypnos Virus
by Spacious Skies
Summary: It turns out that Astrodramon was the one that turned the Tamers into Digimon. Now every single human on Earth has been turned into Digimon. And Earth has been turned into a second Digital World. Brand new Tamers debut. RR. Rukato, OCOC Rated for Language
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any related affiliations.

The Hypnos Virus.

**Prologue**

It was cold. It was very cold. Takato Matsuki didn't like the cold.

One year ago, Takato and his friends defeated the D-Reaper. A few weeks ago, Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzy, Ai, and Mako had all moved to the United States because a powerful Digimon called Huanlongmon destroyed Tokyo. Huanlongmon is a Digimon formed by the DNA Digivolution of Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon.

Takato was what you might call a Digimon Tamer. There was something special about him, Rika, Henry, and Ryo. However, they were soon about to find out.

Takato, Rika, Ryo, Suzy, and Henry had moved to Atlanta.

Rika's mother, Rumiko, was a model, so Rika lived in a mansion on the city limits.

Takato's parents founded a bakery chain, so they also lived in a mansion.

Ryo was an expert at the Digimon Card Game, so he lived in a pre-Civil War-style mansion.

Henry's dad taught a course in Computer Programming at Emory University, so Henry and Suzy lived in a fancy hotel called the Marriot, and it was connected to the Lenox Mall.

Takato's mansion had a roomy courtyard which was connected to Takato's room.

**Chapter 1**

(Atlanta, Georgia, 8:30 A.M. EST)

Takato's Digimon partner, Guilmon, instead of living in a stone hut, lived in Takato's room (which was bigger than the living room. It is about 30x30 yards). Of course, there was only one bed, a king-size bed, so Takato had to sleep with Guilmon.

Takato was walking to school, but his arm was bending out of focus.

"Takatomon, what's wrong?" Gigimon, Guilmon's In-Training form, asked from Takato's backpack.

"I don't know, Gigimon," Takato said. He then collapsed to the ground after feeling heat rushing to his face. Takato's D-Arc then started to glow brightly.

**Digivolution**

"_Gigimon Digivolve to"_

A red beam of light hit Gigimon and he changed shape.

_"Guilmon!"_

Guilmon then picked up Takato and carried him back to the mansion.

He ran through the bakery entrance and placed Takato in a chair. He then called for Takato's parents.

"Guilmon, what's wrong. Gasp!" Mrs. Matsuki said as she walked into the foyer. She felt Takato's forehead and she felt he had a high fever.

(Ten minutes later…)

"Doctor, something is really wrong with Takato. He is turning red and his hands are changing into claws. What should I do?" Mrs. Matsuki asked.

Meanwhile, Takato was slowly changing in appearance. His back was arching and his body was turning red. Black markings then appeared on his body. His ears looked like bat wings and finally, a long, thick tail appeared on his body. During the final phase of the metamorphosis, his eyes turned yellow. He soon looked like Guilmon's twin.

(New York City, New York, 8:40 P.M. EST)

The Hypnos Building in New York was finally complete.

"Now that we have turned the Digimon into their true forms, it is time to eradicate the world of these disgusting insects," a mysterious figure said menacingly.

"Dr. Aden, an anomaly has just breached over Atlanta, Georgia.

(Atlanta, Georgia, 8:43 P.M. EST)

A human in a red shirt and blue shorts was standing in front of the CNN Center. A Gargoylemon was standing right in front of him.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Gargoylemon_

_Level: Armor_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Freezing Wing, Statue Bomber_

"This will be too easy. Go destroy him Dorumon!"

"As you wish," she purred.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon cried. She started to glow with a silver light and rammed into Gargoylemon.

"Freezing Wing" Gargoylemon shouted. A blue beam of light hit Dorumon right in the face.

"Okay, Dorumon, time to Digimodify.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"_

**Digivolution**

_"Dorumon Digivolve to"_

A purple beam of light hit Dorumon and she grew in size. Thick, metal armor covered her body and her fur turned a yellow color.

_"Raptordramon!"_

"Ambush Crunch!" Raptordramon shouted. Raptordramon fired a red laser at Gargoylemon. He burst into data, which Raptordramon absorbed.

"Next time, you won't need my help, Dorumon," the Tamer said to his partner.

REVIEW!


	2. Digimon, Digimon Everywhere

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any related affiliations.

Chapter 2

(New York City, New York, 4:35 P.M. EST)

"Dr. Aden, the Aurora Program has detected a Digimon breaking through!" Lily shouted.

"Place a lock on it," Aden ordered, "but don't destroy it yet."

"Yes sir. Tracing anomaly now," Violet said.

(Los Angeles, California, 1:37 P.M. PST)

"Well, it's that time again," a girl with a blue shirt and a skirt had said. "Let's get him Gatomon!"

"Okay. Here I go!" Gatomon shouted.

Digimon Analyzer:

_Name: Gekomon_

_Level: Champion_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Symphony Crusher, Tongue attack_

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon cried.

"Symphony Crusher!" Gekomon shouted in retaliation. Gatomon was blown backwards in response.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! DigiEgg of Love activate!"_

**Armor Digivolution**

"_Gatomon Armor Digivolve to"_

The DigiEgg of Love just blasted a red beam of light which showered Gatomon in a shower of feathers.

"_Swanmon!"_

"Feather Tornado!" Swanmon shouted as a funnel of feathers hit Gekomon. Gekomon burst into data which Swanmon absorbed.

"Congrats Swanmon!" the Tamer cried as Gatomon reverted to her Champion form.

"Thanks Valeria," Gatomon said.

(New York City, New York, 4:45 P.M. EST)

"Sir, the anomaly has been destroyed," Violet said with surprise.

"Oh, these kids and their little game are really starting to give me a headache," Aden said with an annoyed tone.

"A group of anomalies is going to breach over Rapid City, South Dakota in 15 minutes," Lily said.

(Rapid City, South Dakota, 4:00 P.M. CST)

A swarm of red insect Digimon emerged from the Digital Field immediately after breaching.

"Well, well, well, look at what we've got here, Veemon," A brown-haired boy said.

"Yeah, I think we can take them. Don't you, Chris?" Veemon asked.

"Let's just see what we're up against," Chris said.

**Digimon Analyzer**

_Name:Flybeemon_

_Level: Armor_

_Attribute: Data_

_Attacks: Lightning Sting (Fly Spark), Poison Stinger_

"Alright then, let's show them what we're made of.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! DigiEgg of Sincerity activate"_

**Armor Digivolution**

"_Veemon Armor Digivolve to"_

The DigiEgg of Sincerity fired a green beam of energy at Veemon. Veemon was surrounded in a flurry of leaves as Veemon grew in size. The bigger Veemon swung his wooden swords around and shouted

"_Yasyamon!"_

"Double Strike!" Yasyamon shouted. He swung both of his swords and hit two Flybeemon and absorbed their data.

"Lightning Sting!" one Flybeemon shouted. An electric current blasted towards Yasyamon.

"Double Arm Guards!" Yasyamon cried. He lifted the wooden shields attached to his arms and blocked the electric current which was deflected toward another Flybeemon.

"Double Strike!" Yasyamon yelled as he spun around while holding his swords out and destroyed the rest of the Flybeemon and absorbed their data.

Yasyamon De-Digivolved to Veemon as Chris said "Veemon, let's go home."

(New York City, New York, 4:10 P.M. EST)

"Another anomaly has been annihilated, Dr. Aden." Lily said. "However, another wild one has breached the boundary over Atlanta again."

"This is getting on my last nerve," Aden replied.

(Atlanta, Georgia, 4:13 P.M. EST)

"Well, Dorumon, looks like we have another data feast on our hands," the mystery Tamer said.

"Of course, Connor," Dorumon replied.

A moth-looking Digimon flew out from the fog and screeched a loud noise.

**Digimon Analyzer**

_Name: Shadramon_

_Level: Armor_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Flash Buster, Psychic Wave_

"What? There are two data freaks?" Connor asked incredulously.

**Digimon Analyzer**

_Name: Monodramon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Beat Knuckle, Cracking Bite_

"Wait, there are two Monodramon?" Connor asked.

"Shall I destroy them as well?" Dorumon asked.

"Of course," Connor said.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Digivolution activate."_

**Digivolution**

"_Dorumon Digivolve to"_

A purple beam of light hit Dorumon and she grew in size. Thick, metal armor covered her body and her fur turned a yellow color.

"_Raptordramon!"_

One of the Monodramon asked, "What's that, Ryo?"

"Let's see," Ryo said.

**Digimon Analyzer**

_Name: Raptordramon_

_Level: Champion_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attack: Ambush Crunch_

"Okay Monodramon, are you ready?" Ryo asked.

"I'm ready!" Monodramon shouted.

**Biomerge Digivolution**

"Biomerge activate!" Ryo shouted.

_Ryo's and Monodramon's bodies merged as Monodramon shouted, "Monodramon Biomerge to"_

The images of Monodramon, Strikedramon, and Cyberdramon, flashed as Monodramon and Ryo shouted, _"Justimon!"_

**Digimon Analyzer**

_Name: Justimon_

_Level: Mega_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Justice Kick, Justice Knuckle, Thunder Clap, Voltage Blade, Justice Burst_

"What? A Mega-level Digimon?" Connor said.

"You should stop hurting innocent Digimon, kid. Justice Kick!" shouted Justimon. He kicked Raptordramon right in the face and made her De-Digivolve

"No. This can't be happening. Dorumoooonnnnn!" Connor cried.

**Biomerge Digivolution**

"Biomerge activate!" Connor shouted.

_Connor and Dorumon's bodies merged together as Dorumon cried, "DorumonBiomerge to"_

The figures of Dorumon, DoruGamon, and DoruGremon flashed by as Dorumon and Connor shouted, "DoruGoramon!"

REVIEW!


	3. Melting the Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any related affiliations.

Oh, by the way, Connor has goggles that are exactly like Takato's.

If you don't like something about my fic, please **SPECIFICALLY** put it in a review. Tell me what you want to be changed. (I.e. my writing style: what about it do you want to change?)

(Atlanta, Georgia, 4:19 P.M. EST)

"What the, how did he Biomerge? He wasn't even compassionate for his partner!" Ryo said over and over.

"Let's see, how do I activate the built-in Digimon Analyzer? Oh yeah, that's how!" Ryo exclaimed.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: DoruGoramon_

_Level: Mega_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Brave Metal, Dorudiin _

"Dorudiin!" DoruGoramon shouted as a gigantic fireball hurtled towards Justimon, but, instead, Shadramon got hit and was deleted.

DoruGoramon then absorbed his data.

"Brave Metal!" DoruGoramon shouted. Justimon was then sent flying after being hit by DoruGoramon's steel wings hit him.

"Do you have any last words, Justimon?" DoruGoramon asked as Justimon split into two Monodramon.

"You win, I guess. Do what you will," Ryo coughed.

Connor paused for a bit, then he said, "I'll spare you this time. Next time, stay out of my way," Connor ordered.

(New York City, New York, 4:24 EST)

"What? The wild one has been deleted!" Violet said in surprise.

"Hold on! Another one is going to Bioemerge right over Galveston, Texas," Lily said.

"This is getting ridiculous. Eliminate it with the Titan program," Aden ordered.

(Atlanta, Georgia, 5:10 P.M. EST)

"Let me get this straight. You are saying this Tamer is just like what Rika used to be like before Mihiramon appeared," Takato said after relaying this information through his mind for the hundredth time.

"What kind of Digimon is his partner?" Henry asked Ryo.

"My Digimon Analyzer said it was a Dorumon. She looks like Guilmon with purple fur," Ryo answered. "There was another thing to. Dorumon apparently Digivolves into Raptordramon, and they were able to Biomerge and stomp Monodramon and me right into the ground."

"Big surprise, Mr. I'm-king-of-the-world," Rika said with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha ha, that's so funny! Yeah right!" Ryo scoffed.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about this new Tamer? To tell the truth, I have problems of my own. I have been turned into a Terriermon!" Henry exclaimed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Terriermon said with a hurt voice on Henry's side of the four-way connected phone.

The other Tamers said that the same thing happened to them, except they turned into their own partners after a few hours of extreme fever.

"Takatomon, can we go outside and play tag?" Guilmon asked.

"Could you just give me a second, okay, boy?" Takato said to his partner.

"I think we should just track him down and tell him that having a partner isn't all fun and games," Rika proposed.

"Like we tried to do with you?" Henry asked.

"Oh, shut up!" Rika snapped.

(Galveston, Texas, 5:13 CST)

"Hawkmon, are you alright?" Hawkmon's Tamer asked.

"I'm fine, James," Hawkmon answered. "Feather Strike!" Hawkmon tossed the feather on his head like a boomerang, but to no avail.

"I'll help," James said.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! DigiEgg of Light activate!"_

**Armor Digivolution**

"_Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to"_

The DigiEgg of Light just blasted a beam of pink light which caused a blinding flash of light to block the view of Hawkmon's transformation to

"_Harpymon!"_

"Wind Seeker!" Harpymon cried as she blasted a pink wave of energy into the fog.

"Let's see what we're up against," James said.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Vilemon_

_Level: Champion_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Demon Darts, Nightmare Shocker, Scratch_

"Silent Symphony!" Harpymon screeched. Blue waves of energy struck Vilemon, which stunned him. After he fell to the ground, Harpymon fired one more Wind Seeker which destroyed him. Harpymon absorbed Vilemon's data and DeDigivolved back into Hawkmon.

"Let's go home, Hawkmon," James said with a hint of triumph in his voice.

(Atlanta, Georgia, 6:30 P.M. EST)

"Well, if it isn't another opponent," Connor said. "Let's see…"

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: MetalMamemon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Data_

_Attacks: Energetic Bomb, Metal Smirk Bomb, Metal Claw_

"What, a data type? Oh well, Dorumon, I think you can take this one just like all the rest," Connor said with confidence.

"It will be my pleasure," Dorumon said with the same attitude.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon exclaimed. She fired a silver blast of energy that was similar to Guilmon's Pyrosphere. The energy blast almost hit MetalMamemon in the face, but MetalMamemon blocked it with his iron mask.

"Metal Smirk Bomb!" MetalMamemon cried. He fired a projectile from his cannon which exploded on contact with Dorumon. MetalMamemon fired several Energetic Bombs which caused Dorumon to fade in and out.

"This can't be happening!" Connor said with disbelief. MetalMamemon then slashed Dorumon across the chest. "Dorumon, I'm so sorry! I should have treated you like a living being instead of jus a war tool." His D-Arc then started to shine like crazy.

**Digivolution**

"_Dorumon Digivolve to"_

Dorumon's body expanded to a larger size. Her fur changed to a darker color. Wings stretched out from Dorumon's back. Dorumon then had a more feral look in her eyes.

"_DoruGamon!"_

"What? I thought that you Digivolve into Raptordramon," Connor said skeptically.

"No. My true Digivolution has always been DoruGamon. It took your care and your acceptance to make me Digivolve to my true Champion form. The same was needed for you to Biomerge with me a few hours ago," DoruGamon explained. "Now, let's get him!"

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Dokugumon's Poison Thread activate!_

"Poison Thread!" DoruGamon bellowed. A thin, purple thread of intense venom just wrapped around MetalMamemon.

"Cannon Ball!" DoruGamon shouted. A silver streak of energy just struck MetalMamemon. The attack was identical to Growlmon's Pyro Blaster. MetalMamemon just then burst into data which DoruGamon absorbed.

As Connor and DoruGamon were about to leave, a feminine voice cried, "Hold it right there, kid!"

"What are you blabbing about redhead?" Connor said. "Hey, would you look at that!" He then whipped out his D-Arc.

**Digimon Analyzer**

_Name: Renamon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Attribute: Data_

_Attacks: Diamond Storm, Rapid Kick, Power Paw, Flaying Kick_

Rika did the same for DoruGamon.

**Digimon Analyzer**

_Name: DoruGamon_

_Level: Champion_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Power Metal, Cannon Ball_

'I thought Ryo said that his Digimon's Champion form was a Raptordramon' Rika thought to herself.

"What's with all this Digimon multiplied by two crap? I mean, just a few hours ago, I fought two Monodramon, now there's two Renamon! This is driving me crazy!" Connor ranted.

"Look, there is this virus that is turning Tamers into Digimon, and if you don't watch out, the same thing will happen to you!" Rika shouted.

"Whatever! Let's get out of here, DoruGamon" Connor said.

"I don't think you're going anywhere," two voices called out. Four Digimon then came out of the bushes, surrounding Connor and DoruGamon.

"Now, kid, you listen up! Digimon are not tools of war. They are living things," Henry said.

"What in the world?" Connor said.

**Digimon Analyzer**

_Name: Terriermon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Bunny Blaster, Tiny Twister, Blazing Fire, Terrier Tornado, Head Slam_

"What the? I can't get any data on those Lizard Faces over there as the D-Arc read:

**NO DATA**

"No matter, listen you boneheads, I don't think you heard from your pathetic weirdo friend, but stay out of my way. I don't need any speeches on how I need to treat my partner, because I have already acknowledged that she is not only my partner, but my friend. She's the only friend I have ever had, so why don't you leave me alone!" Connor said coldly.

"Well, would you like us to be your friends?" Takato offered.

Connor then said unsurely, "Well, I don't know."

"Wait! What was that?" Terriermon asked.

"Rika, I feel a Digimon breaking through," Renamon said.

"I think I do to," Rika responded.

Henry whipped out a PDA out from his Terriermon-sized backpack.

"The Digimon Tracker I invented will track where the Digimon will come out," Henry lectured. "It says that if it doesn't stop over here, then it may Bioemerge in Los Angeles, California. In fact, it looks like there are two Ultimate-level Digimon."

"Don't look now, but here they come," Terriermon said snidely.

Actually, Terriermon, just one of them is Bioemerging here," Henry pointed out.

"It's big!" Takato commented. "Well, let's see what it is."

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: MarineDevimon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Dark Deluge, Evil Wind, Darkness Water_

When MarineDevimon finally Bioemerged, Terriermon said, "Ewww! It's hideous!"

"What did you say, you impudent whelp?" MarineDevimon asked angrily.

"Terriermon, you can take him," Henry said.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"_

**Digivolution**

"_Terriermon Digivolve to"_

Terriermon was encased in a green Digivolution Egg and grew larger. A green mask appeared on his head and his ears grew longer. Barrel guns then appeared on his hands. He then whipped around an ammo belt and strapped it on.

"_Gargomon!"_

Connor whipped out his D-Arc, again.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Gargomon_

_Level: Champion_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Gatling Arm, Animal Uppercut, Bunny Pummel, Gargo Pellets, Gargo Laser_

"Gargo Pellets!" Gargomon shouted as green bullets were fired from Gargomon's arm cannon. The bullets then blasted MarineDevimon right in the face. However, they hardly had any effect.

"Power Metal!" cried DoruGamon. An attack similar to Growlmon's Dragon Slash blasted MarineDevimon's chest, and, like Gargomon's Gargo Pellets, they had no effect.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster activate!"_Connor and Henry shouted simultaneously.

"Giga Blaster!" Dorumon and Gargomon shouted in unison. A missile was fired out of Gargomon's guns and a chest plate appeared on DoruGamon's chest. Two missiles were fired out of the chest plate.

MarineDevimon staggered for a bit, and then he fell on his back. He then picked himself up and shouted, "Evil Wind," as a black gale poured out of his mouth.

"Darkness Water!" MarineDevimon rasped. A torrent of water poured from the mouths at the ends of his tentacles and blasted Renamon, Guilmon, Gargomon, DoruGamon, and their partners into the wall.

"That's it! I'm sick of feeling useless!" Rika shouted.

**Biomerge Digivolution**

"_Biomerge activate!" _Ryo shouted.

_Rika's and Renamon's bodies merged as Renamon shouted, "Renamon Biomerge to"_

The image of Renamon, Kyuubimon, and Taomon splashed by in the pond that Renamon stood by. Three fox spirits flew around the body and turned into golden armor and a golden staff as Renamon and Rika shouted, _"Sakuyamon!"_

"So that's Renamon's Mega form?" Connor said as he scanned Sakuyamon.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Sakuyamon_

_Level: Mega_

_Attribute: Data_

_Attacks: Dragon Helix, Spirit Crusher, Talisman Sphere, Twin Blades of Beauty, Amethyst Wind, Crystal Sphere, Scepter Dash_

"It's my turn now!" Takato exclaimed.

"Here we go again!" Connor said.

**Biomerge Digivolution**

"_Biomerge activate!" _Takato shouted.

_Takato and Guilmon's bodies merged as Guilmon cried, "Guilmon Biomerge to"_

Silver armor appeared on Guilmon's body as he grew taller and his tail disappeared. The forms of Guilmon, Growlmon, and WarGrowlmon flashed by as a shield and a javelin appeared on the Holy Knight's body as he cried, _"Gallantmon!"_

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Gallantmon_

_Level: Mega_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Shield of the Just, Lightning Joust, Spiral Saver, Shield Bum Rush, Shish Kebab, Spear & Rapid Attack_

"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon said with a calmed exclamation. A blast of petals and wind struck MarineDevimon.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon shouted. A crimson beam of energy struck him right in the chest and destroyed him. Gallantmon then reluctantly absorbed his data.

After the Digimon, except Gargomon, DeDigivolved, Connor said, "Dorumon and I will be able to go to Los Angeles, so I don't need…"

"Don't worry. I have a way to get there easily," Henry said.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" Henry shouted._

**Matrix Digivolution**

"_Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to"_

Gargomon fired some bullets from his guns. The bullets turned into armor. Green armor materialized on his ears, which had grown longer. A large missile appeared on his back. Missile launchers appeared on his hands.

"_Rapidmon!"_

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Rapidmon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Rapid Fire, Miracle Missile, Tri Beam, Atomic Blast_

"It also says that Rapidmon can fly at the speed of sound. He'll take us there in no time!" Connor commented.

All the Tamers and their Digimon got on Rapidmon. Connor, however, had a forlorn expression.

"What's wrong, Connor?" Dorumon asked.

"Dorumon, I just want you to know, I'm sorry for pushing you so hard. It's just, everyone at school hates me. I thought that if I got soft on you, you would hate as well," Connor said with a melancholy tone.

"Why would I hate you? You are my partner my partner, my best friend," Dorumon replied.

Rika listened to this conversation and thought, 'That's why I was so rough on Renamon. I had no friends until I met her. I guess that's why I pushed her so hard.'

"We're here!" Rapidmon said.

"We're here already?" Connor and Takato said at the same time.

"Yeah, we're here Goggleheads," Rika said.

"HEY!" Connor and Takato said angrily.

"Look, over there!" Henry shouted.

"Muhahahahaha!" a black Digimon cackled.

"What's that?" Takato asked as he brought out his D-Arc.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: LadyDevimon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Darkness Wave, Evil Wing_

"Yuck, she has no sense of style!" Rika said. She squinted forward and saw two girls with two Digimon. "What kind of Digimon are those?"

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Gatomon_

_Level: Champion_

_Attribute: Lightning Paw, Cat's Eye Hypnotism, Rapid Punch, Punch-Head slam-Kick, Rumble Ram, Dash Punch_

"Okay and the other one is…" Connor began.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Ryuudamon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Iai Blade, Helmet Return_

Rika heard one of the girls say to Gatomon, "Alright Gatomon, it's time to Armor Digivolve!"

"Alright, I'm ready Valeria!" Gatomon exclaimed.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! DigiEgg of Sincerity activate!" _Valeria shouted.

**Armor Digivolution**

"_Gatomon Armor Digivolve to"_

The DigiEgg of Sincerity fired a green beam of energy at Gatomon. A large flower enveloped Gatomon's body. When the flower opened, petals appeared on Gatomon's hands. A red robe materialized on her body. A whirlwind of petals surrounded her and flower petals appeared around her face.

"_Kabukimon!"_

"Are you ready, Ryuudamon?" The girl in a white shirt and blue jeans said.

"Yep!" Ryuudamon answered.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" _The Tamer cried.

**Digivolution**

"_Ryuudamon Digivolve to"_

Ryuudamon was encased inside a silver Digivolution egg and grew larger. Her metal armor expanded along with her body. Her samurai helmet grew larger as well and turned a dark color. Her tail grew longer too.

"_Ginryuumon!"_

"Whoa! What are those?" Henry said in surprise.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Kabukimon_

_Level: Armor_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Cherry Blossom Storm, Lion Dance_

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Ginryuumon_

_Level: Champion_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Armor Piercing Blade, Battle Rod Break_

"Okay Dorumon, time to Digivolve!" Connor said.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" _Connor cried.

**Digivolution**

"_Dorumon Digivolve to… DoruGamon!"_

REVIEW!


	4. Digital Mayhem by the Sea

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any other related affiliations.

I forgot to put the setting of the last part of the last segment of the last chapter. Here it is; (Los Angeles, California, 3:45 P.M. PST)

(Los Angeles, California, 3:50 P.M. PST)

"What the, another Digimon is Bioemerging? But, we haven't even gotten rid of LadyDevimon yet!" Takato complained as the group looked at Henry's Digimon Tracker.

"Put a sock in it Googlehead!" Rika snapped.

"I'll take care of this one," a dark figure said. A blue Digimon was standing right next to him.

"I think I've seen this Digimon somewhere before," Henry began.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Veemon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Vee Head Butt, Vee Punch, Veemon Head Spear, Wind-Up Punch, Head Slam, Rapid Punch_

(By the way this battle is taking place by the coast.)

The new Digimon had finally Bioemerged.

"Alright Chris, let's see what our opponent is," Veemon said.

"Okay, here we go!" Chris said.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Mantaraymon_

_Level: Armor_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Tail Booster, Torpedo Ray_

"Okay, this card will give you the advantage," Chris said.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! DigiEgg of Reliability activate!" _Chris shouted.

**Armor Digivolution**

"_Veemon Armor Digivolve to"_

Veemon was surrounded by water. A whirlpool wrapped around Veemon as his body became more fishlike. An oxygen mask covered his face and blue armor materialized around his body and steel claws appeared on his hands.

"_Depthmon!"_

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Depthmon_

_Level: Armor_

_Attribute: Data_

_Attacks: Bubble Bomb, Marine Knives, Sargasso Drag_

Whoa, that's a tight looking Digimon!" said a voice familiar to Takato.

"Kazu?" Takato asked to no one in particular. He turned around and saw two of his friends from Japan, Kazu and Kenta. Two Rookie-level Digimon were placed right by them.

"What are those clowns doing here?" Rika said angrily.

"Let's see…" Connor said as he scanned the two with his D-Arc.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Gomamon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Marching Fishes, Claw Attack, Sharp Edge, Big Wave Attack_

"Okay and what's the other one?" Connor asked.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Hagurumon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Cog Crusher, Darkness Gear, Drag, Command Input, Crash Device_

Kazu said, "Long time, no see, chumley."

"Good to see you too, Kazu," Takato said joyfully.

"Don't forget about me, Takato!" Kenta shouted.

"How could I forget you, Kenta?" Takato asked.

"Okay Kenta, let's go get that Digimon out on the waves.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!"_ Kazu and Kenta shouted.

**Digivolution**

"_Gomamon Digivolve to"_

Gomamon was encased in a grey Digivolution Egg and grew larger. Thick, white fur covered his body and long teeth sprouted from his mouth.

"_Ikkakumon!"_

**Digivolution**

"_Hagurumon Digivolve to"_

Hagurumon was encased in a brown Digivolution Egg and was covered in thick, metal armor. Armored arms sprouted from the shoulder areas. The armored Digimon fired two missiles from the launchers in his arms.

"_Guardromon!"_

"What in the world?" Connor said incredulously. He then scanned the two Champions with his D-Arc.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Ikkakumon_

_Level: Champion_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Harpoon Torpedo, Heat Top_

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Guardromon_

_Level: Champion_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Guardian Barrage, Warning Laser, Red Alert_

"Kazu, are you okay?" Takato asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Kazu replied. "Guardromon, go get him!"

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon shouted. Two missiles were launched from the launchers on Guardromon's arms.

The two missiles exploded on the surface of Mantaraymon's armor.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" cried Ikkakumon as the horn on his head was fired like a rocket toward the Digimon.

A casing of metal broke away, which revealed a green missile. The missile hit Mantaraymon right in the face.

"Bubble Bomb!" Depthmon bellowed. Blue bubbles materialized from between his fingers. The explosive bubbles then hit Mantaraymon's body in different places.

"Kenta, I think Ikkakumon would be more helpful fighting LadyDevimon than Mantaraymon," Henry pointed out.

"Ikkakumon, attack LadyDevimon!" Kenta commanded.

Ikkakumon then turned toward LadyDevimon and fired another Harpoon Torpedo at her. LadyDevimon fell towards the ground as Rapidmon prepared an attack.

"Tri Beam!" Rapidmon exclaimed. A green beam of energy collided with her when DoruGamon swooped in for the kill.

"Power Metal!" DoruGamon cried. She made a sweeping motion with her claw which deleted LadyDevimon. DoruGamon then absorbed her data.

Just then, Mantaraymon, Rapidmon, Depthmon, Renamon, Guilmon, Ikkakumon, Guardromon, Takato, Henry, Rika, Kabukimon, Ginryuumon, and DoruGamon were beginning to fade in and out of existence.

(New York City, New York, 7:13 P.M. EST)

"Perfect. The Titan program is finally operational," Dr. Aden said triumphantly. "What? Not all of the Digimon have re-transformed? Well then, issue the Apocalypse Program, now!"

"I'm on it, sir!" Lily said.

(Los Angeles, California, 4:14 P.M. PST)

"What in the world is going on?" Connor asked. He and the other Tamers present were beginning to glow with a bright light. When the light seceded, a Dorumon, Ryuudamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Guardromon, and Gomamon were in the Tamers' places.

(Denver, Colorado, 5:14 P.M. EST)

"Oh no, we were too late!" said one Hawkmon who was sprinting along side his partner. (This is James, the Galveston Tamer, by the way)

"Jenny, I think I am looking in a mirror," an orange rodent Digimon said.

"Why do you say that, Patamon?" Jenny asked.

"Because, you look exactly like me," Patamon answered.

Whoa! All of the Tamers are Digimon! Looks like Aden Yamaki is going to try to destroy them too.

I finally got a nice review. Wahoo!

Review!


	5. The Situation Darkens

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any related affiliations.

Alright! I got a new reviewer! By the way, the only flame I have gotten was from flamingwolf2. Look at me now! Muhahahahahahahahahaha! Please review when you are done.

(Los Angeles, California, 4: 16 PST)

"This is weird," Connor commented to himself. He thought it was sort of, weird to have a fox tail and a Guilmon-like body.

He then started to fade, along with everybody else.

Just then, Connor, Valeria, Chris, Jessica (Ryuudamon's Tamer), and their partners just disappeared.

"What happened to them?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to know?" Rika shouted.

"Takatomon, I am hungry. Do they have bread in California?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah, they do, but right now we have to figure out where Connor went," Takato explained.

Kenta then interjected, "Hey! I have something that might help." Kenta then brought out a laptop and started typing commands on his own website.

"They are in the Digital World!" Kenta gasped.

"Oh great!" Takato then slapped his forehead.

"It looks like there is a Digimon about to Bioemerge in New York City," Henry said. Kenta nodded as he looked at his computer.

The Tamers got on Rapidmon's back. Except for Rika and Takato who just Biomerged into Sakuyamon and Gallantmon.

"Grab on, Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon commanded. Gallantmon held onto Sakuyamon's staff and they warped to New York City.

(Well, it looks like the Tamers have jumped into the belly of the beast.)

End of Chapter.

Sike. Hahahahahahahaha!

(New York City, New York, 7:19 P.M. EST)

"Whoa! So this is New York City?" Gallantmon said.

"It's impressive," breathed Sakuyamon. She then gasped, "Look! There's a Digital Field!"

Takato then activated the built-in Digimon Analyzer.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: BlackWereGarurumon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Shadow Claw, Full Moon Kick, Kaiser Nail_

"Rika, I'll take care of him!" Gallantmon said. "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!"

This seems like a good place to stop. I'll leave this at a major cliffhanger just for you.

Please Review. I won't update until I get 5 more reviews.

REVIEW!


	6. From the Big Apple to the Digital World

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any related affiliations.

By the way, when I said, "Five more reviews," I meant, "At least five reviews total."

(New York City, New York, 7:21 P.M. EST)

"Okay, Gallantmon! I'll let you take this," Sakuyamon whispered.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon shouted. A crimson beam of energy hit BlackWereGarurumon. The Ultimate-level Digimon was knocked backwards and was skewered with Gallantmon's lance.

But instead of bursting into data, BlackWereGarurumon started to Digivolve.

**Mega Digivolution**

"BlackWereGarurumon Digivolve to BlackMetalGarurumon!"

"What the…?" Rika said. She activated the built-in Digimon Analyzer.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: BlackMetalGarurumon_

_Level: Mega_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Garuru Tomahawk, Cocytus Breath_

"Garuru Tomahawk!" a beam of black energy hit Gallantmon, causing him to fall on his back.

"That's it! Time to Mode Change!" Takato shouted.

**Mode Change**

"_Gallantmon Mode Change to"_

Gallantmon's white armor was covered in red and gold armor. Ten wings spread out from Gallantmon's back.

"_Gallantmon Crimson Mode!"_

"Go get him, Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon shouted.

"Invincible Sword!" Gallantmon Crimson Mode sliced BlackMetalGarurumon across the face, causing it to fade in and out of existence.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon cried. Three fox spirits collided with the Virus-type Digimon causing it to burst into data.

(Digital World, Southern Quadrant, 7:25 P.M. Digital Desert Time)

"Veemon, where are we?" Chris asked. They were in the middle of the desert.

"I think we are in the Digital World, but I haven't been in the Desert Area before," Veemon answered.

Chris then picked his goggles up off the ground, turned around. and saw two purple Digimon lying on the ground. He also noticed that one of them had a pair of goggles on his forehead.

"Hey, wake up!" Chris and Veemon tried to wake Connor and Dorumon up, but had a little difficulty.

Finally, the two woke up.

"What the…? Where are we?" Connor asked toward no one in particular.

"Well, from what I gather, we're in the Digital World. So, it looks like we'll have to work together to get out of here. Oh, by the way, I'm from Rapid City, South Dakota. Where are you from?" Chris said.

"Atlanta, Georgia. Nice goggles," Connor said sarcastically.

"Hey lovely, are you free tonight?" Veemon asked Dorumon.

"I'll give you ten seconds to run away before I load your data," Dorumon threatened. Veemon ran off behind Chris and Connor and hid.

"Well Dorumon, I guess we have to travel with these two, err…, crazy people.

"If that little, blue midget hits on me again, I swear…" Dorumon then muttered a curse under her breath.

"Dorumon!" Connor reprimanded.

"Hey, you two need to hurry up!" Chris said.

"The further we are from them, the better," Dorumon and Connor murmured.

Just then, a grey beetle-like Digimon rose out of the sand. It snapped at Connor, who tried to scan it.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Okuwamon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Beetle Horn Attack, Double Scissor Claws_

"You keep away from him!" Dorumon growled. "Connor, you know what to do."

"Right!" Connor said.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" _Connor and Chris shouted.

**Digivolution**

"_Dorumon Digivolve to DoruGamon!"_

"_Veemon Digivolve to"_

Veemon's body expanded to a larger size. His arms, legs, and torso grew more muscular. A grey V symbol with two silver lines coming from the bottom of the symbol appeared on his chest. His face grew more pointed and fangs grew from the top gums. A metal blade sprouted from the bridge of his nose. Wings then sprouted from his back.

"_Ex-Veemon!"_

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Ex-Veemon _

_Level: Champion_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Vee Laser, Critical Punch, Vee Punch, Vee Kick_

"Vee Laser!" A reddish-orange beam of energy hit Okuwamon, which barely did anything.

"Cannon Ball!" The blast hit Okuwamon in the chest, however, that barely did anything.

"Chris! How about we attack at once?" Connor suggested.

"Okay!" Chris replied.

"Power Metal!"

"Vee Laser!"

"The attacks did some damage, but not enough.

'Come on! We need a miracle! Unless I can Digivolve DoruGamon to her Ultimate-level, then we're doomed,' Connor thought. Just then there was a blue glow in his card holder. He then pulled out a blue card. 'This seems familiar somehow.' He decided to swipe it, even though he had no clue what it would do.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" _Connor shouted.

Little did they know, that there was a little, white puffball nearby. (Guess who! Calumon!) A red beam of energy shined on DoruGamon which made her Digivolve.

**Matrix Digivolution**

"_DoruGamon Digivolve to"_

A little red triangle, with Calumon's face on it, dropped and shattered on the floor; which showered DoruGamon in many fragments of crystal. The fragments entered her body and soon, her whole body was covered in flames. Her fur turned a crimson color and long wings grew out from her back. Embers on the wings turned into golden rings which covered the skeletal part of the wings. She became a quadruped as her body grew in size. Her tail grew very long and ended in a golden spike.

"_DoruGremon!" _

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: DoruGremon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Metal Meteor, Bloody Tower_

"Bloody Tower!" A wall of fire came spinning out of DoruGremon's mouth. The blaze severely burned Okuwamon as it buckled down. "Metal Meteor!" DoruGremon glowed with silver light and rammed into Okuwamon causing it to burst into data.

"Well, climb on!" DoruGremon said to Connor. Chris and Veemon were about to get on, but DoruGremon said, "Listen Veemon, if you start hitting on me ever again, I will kick your butt!"

"Okay, fine! Whatever you say!" Veemon said sheepishly. They then got on, with Veemon in front of Chris so that Chris could keep an eye on him.

(New York City, New York, 7:27 P.M. EST)

While Gallantmon and Sakuyamon were fighting BlackMetalGarurumon; Henry, Kazu, and Kenta had problems of their own.

"Whoa, what are all of those!" Kazu said in surprise as a group of rock-like Digimon were tossing cars around like plastic toys.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Golemon_

_Level: Champion_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Rock Ball, Rock Punch, Sulfur Plume_

"Big deal! They're just Champions," Kazu said arrogantly.

"Watch out!" Guardromon shouted. "Guardian Barrage!" The missiles blew up a Golemon that was about to hit Kazu.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon shouted as a school of fish crashed into a Golemon that was about to harm Kenta. The Golemon got blown off its course and burst into data when it crashed into an office building. "Oh yeah! Who rocks? I rock! Boom baby!"

"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon shouted and two missiles with bunny faces on them hit two Golemon and made them explode.

"Okay Rapidmon, it's time to Biomerge!" Henry cried.

**Biomerge Digivolution**

"_Biomerge activate!" _Henry shouted.

"_Terriermon Biomerge to"_

Green armor formed around Henry and Terriermon and arms stretched out as armor covered the arms and legs. Missile launchers then appeared all over the armor.

"_MegaGargomon!"_

"Gargo Missile!" Two, large missiles crashed into two Golemon causing them to be deleted. "Mega Barrage!" and about fifty missiles exploded on the rest of the Golemon, which deleted them.

(Digital World, Western Quadrant 7:25 P.M. Digital Ocean Time)

"Well, it looks like you got us lost, kid!" Valeria and Jessica said to poor James.

"Eh heh heh…" James said nervously.

Just then, a Digimon that looked like a seahorse just rose from the middle of the ocean.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Seahomon_

_Level: Armor_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Prism Rainbow, Dragon Noise_

"You know what to do Valeria/ James/ Jessica!" the Digimon said.

"Right!" the Tamers replied.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" _James and Jessica cried.

**Digivolution**

"_Ryuudamon Digivolve to Ginryuumon!"_

"_Hawkmon Digivolve to"_

Hawkmon grew larger and more vicious-looking. Horns sprouted from Hawkmon's head and his wingspan grew longer.

"_Aquilamon!"_

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Aquilamon_

_Level: Champion_

_Attribute: Data_

_Attacks: Grand Horn, Blast Ring, Mach Impulse, Penetrator, Invisible Shot_

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! DigiEgg of Courage activate!" _Valeria shouted.

**Armor Digivolution**

"_Gatomon Armor Digivolve to"_

A blazing fire roared around Gatomon's body in the shape of a lion. The flame covered her body and her body was bent down into a quadruped animal. Sharp teeth stretched down from the top half of the Digimon's body.

"_Lynxmon!" _

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Lynxmon_

_Level: Armor_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Thermal Mane, Wild Nail Rush_

"Thermal Mane!" Lynxmon shouted. Blazing flames covered Lynxmon's body as it ran into Seahomon.

"Prism Rainbow!" Seahomon cried. A light with a mixture of the seven colors of the rainbow was fired out of Seahomon's mouth, and collided with Lynxmon.

"Lynxmon, are you okay?" Valeria asked concernedly.

"I'm fine!" Lynxmon replied.

"Armor Piercing Blade!" Ginryuumon shouted. The blade at the end of Ginryuumon's tail sliced against Seahomon's tail.

"Blast Ring!" Aquilamon cried. Purple-colored rings of energy hit Seahomon.

However, a red dragon started flying down and shouted, "Bloody Tower!" A reddish-orange flame hit Seahomon and the Vaccine-type was deleted.

"What the? How dare you!" Jessica shouted at the three riders of the dragon. "You stole our data!"

"Listen you little bitch, you need to shut your mouth before you get hurt!" Connor advised.

"Well, we have other Tamers here Connor! So…" Chris began.

"I don't think so! Not with her here!" Connor said as he pointed at Jessica. "Besides, Dorumon is not really fond of your Veemon, so we're leaving! It's been nice knowing you!" He and DoruGremon then flew off.

Veemon then looked like he had been slapped in the face as he saw DoruGremon soar beyond the horizon.

REVIEW!


	7. To the Digital World and Beyond!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any related affiliations.

Well, I need more reviews people, so please review and tell me whether I need to change anything or not to.

(Digital World, Southern Quadrant, 9:46 P.M. Digital Canyon Time)

"Humph! Who needs them anyway?" Connor said irritably. DoruGremon just sighed and kept flying on westward over the canyons. Connor looked ahead and saw a small, winged Digimon on top of a Digimon that looked like a winged horse.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Patamon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Attribute: Data_

_Attacks: Boom Bubble, Slamming Attack, Head Butt, Wing Attack_

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Pegasusmon_

_Level: Armor_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Star Shower, Equus Beam, Rodeo Gallop, Wind Mane, Golden Noose_

"Full speed ahead, Pegasusmon!" Jenny cried.

'Oh great! Another Digi-freak!' Connor thought to himself.

Just then, a green, parrot-like Digimon just flew in front of Jenny and her partner.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Parrotmon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attack: Sonic Destroyer_

"Sonic Destroyer!" Parrotmon shouted. A blast of high-frequency noise hit Pegasusmon.

"DoruGremon, let's help them out!" Connor said.

"Bloody Tower!" Parrotmon was sent reeling backwards.

"Equus Beam!" a green beam of light came from Pegasusmon's head plate and hit Parrotmon's chest.

"Sonic Destroyer!" the blast of noise hit DoruGremon and Pegasusmon, which caused them to be blown into the canyon wall. "Sonic Destroyer!"

"Metal Meteor!" DoruGremon crashed into Parrotmon before it launched another attack. Parrotmon was then deleted.

Jenny then turned to the dragon and said, "Thanks for helping us."

"You're welcome," Connor replied. The two started flying toward a large lake called Byakko Lake in the Western Quadrant.

(New York City, New York, 9:50 P.M. EST)

Takato, Rika, Guilmon, and Guilmon were standing in the middle of Times Square waiting for Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and their Digimon partners. Right now, however, they were looking over the damage caused by BlackMetalGarurumon and themselves.

"Look at what we've done!" Renamon whispered solemnly. The Tamers took a moment of silence to remember the lives that were taken.

"Hey guys!" Henry shouted. "I think we need to get back to Atlanta. There is no telling what has happened in our absence."

As they were about to head to Atlanta, Takato's cell phone started ringing. It was Ryo. (You thought I forgot about him didn't you?)

"Hey, Takato, listen. A Digimon is going to Bioemerge over New Orleans!" Ryo said.

"What!" Takato said in shock. He realized that, like New York City, a lot of people lived in New Orleans. "This is terrible! What should we do?"

(Digital World, Western Quadrant, 9:56 P.M. Byakko Lake Time)

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" DoruGremon asked. The crystal-clear lake shimmered with a reddish glow against the sunset.

"It sure is…"Connor began But he turned toward Jenny and said, "Hey, is everything okay?"

Yeah, everything's fine," Jenny answered quietly. "Thanks, by the way, for helping me."

"Yeah well, you're welcome," Connor responded. The two looked over the lake and DoruGremon De-Digivolved back to Dorumon.

Connor then walked over to Dorumon and they watched the sunset for the night.

Although, as soon as the sun had set, a black, fishlike Digimon with silver armor and golden cannons stropped on its head plate had surfaced from the water.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Piscesmon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Aqua Missile, Hydro Blaster, Tsunami Dive_

(A/N: I created this Digimon, just saying.)

"Aqua Missile!" Piscesmon shouted. A golden missile struck the shore of the lake, causing an explosion of water to drench Connor, Jenny, and their partners. Dorumon and Connor were especially unhappy about their pristine fur being wet.

"Dorumon, are you ready for another battle?"

"I'm ready!" Dorumon said.

(New Orleans, Louisiana, 9:08 P.M. CST)

The lights of Bourbon Street were brightly lit in the famous French Quarter. There were musicians playing instruments at every step you would take. Every spare note would catch a person's ear on the night air. (I would know. I have been in New Orleans. Yay! )

At least, that would happen on a normal night. However, a Digimon was rampaging through the streets of the French Quarter.

"Whoa! What's that?" Henry said in amazement.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: MetalTyrannomon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Fire Blast II, Nuclear Laser_

(New York City, New York, 10:11 P.M. EST)

"This Digimon infestation is getting way out of hand. Activate the Wormhole program, now!" Aden ordered.

"Wormhole program is online!" Violet declared.

"One minute and counting until activation," Lily said.

(New Orleans, Louisiana, 9:12 P.M. CST)

As Henry got ready to fight, Ryo was sighted on the back of Cyberdramon. "I'm here to help!" Ryo said.

But as he landed, a yellow passageway opened up underneath the Tamers, their Digimon, and MetalTyrannomon. All of them turned into their In-Training forms, except for MetalTyrannomon, who looked hungrily at the In-Training Digimon. The portal sucked up all of the Digimon and, thankfully, MetalTyrannomon disappeared through another doorway in the portal.

(Digital World, Western Quadrant, 10:16 P.M. Byakko Lake Time)

"What are we going to do?" Jenny asked in desperation.

"What we were going to do in the first place," Connor answered firmly. "Fight back!"

**Biomerge Digivolution**

"_Biomerge activate!" _Connor shouted.

"_Dorumon Biomerge to"_

The bodies of Dorumon and Connor merged into one as silver armor covered their bodies. Flames appeared on the back of the armor and they sprouted into wings. The flames spread to the hips and started moving away from the armor, making a tail. A large flame emanated from its claws and solid, metal armor covered its hands.

"_DoruGoramon!" _

"Dorudiin!" the flames covering its claws roared up and DoruGoramon started punching Piscesmon in the forehead. "Brave Metal!" DoruGoramon charged forward and sliced Piscesmon with its steel wings.

"Tsunami Dive!" Piscesmon rasped. Piscesmon jumped out of the water and dove back in with such great force that a surface wave, better known as a tsunami, struck DoruGoramon with a gigantic wall of water.

"Jenny, we should help our friends," Patamon said with concern.

"I know, but all I have are the Armor Digivolution cards. I don't have a Digivolution Modify Card," Jenny said biting her lip. Patamon picked up Connor's card case that was left on the sandy beach. Jenny drew a card out of it and it was a Digivolution Modify Card!

**Digimodify **

"_Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" _Jenny shouted.

**Digivolution**

"_Patamon Digivolve to" _

Patamon was shrouded in a flurry of feathers. Patamon grew more human-like and three pairs of wings spread out from his back. A golden staff was strapped to his back.

"_Angemon!" _

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Angemon_

_Level: Champion_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Hand of Fate, Angel Rod, Angel Staff_

"Hydro Blaster!" a blast of high-pressure water was blasted toward Angemon.

Angemon twirled his staff, which blocked the water jet while shouting, "Angel Staff!" Angemon then charged up an orange beam of energy in his fist and shouted, "Hand of Fate!"

The beam of energy then struck Piscesmon in the skull and impaled its forehead.

"Dorudiin!" the flaming fists were smashed through Piscesmon's armor which caused it to start to fade.

"You Tamers and pets don't know what you have gotten yourselves anywhere! I'm only one of the twelve Zodiac Digimon. Beware!" Piscesmon declared.

(Digital World, Northern Quadrant, 10:28 P.M. Astral Tower Time)

"So Piscesmon has failed? Well, he was always the weakest. Sagittarimon, infiltrate Genbu Forest!" a dark silhouette ordered.

"As you wish, my master," Sagittarimon bowed its head and walked through the passageway.

REVIEW!


	8. Virgomon's Capture

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any related affiliations.

Oh, and I did research and there are indeed 13 Zodiac signs. Thanks for correcting me Earthpaw.

And, if I want to put 8:30 New Orleans time, blah, blah, blah,… then you just have to deal with it asdf. GOSH! I do it to help the readers understand what is going on in the fic. Is that okay with you? Okay? Good!

And yes, the other three Tamers: Ai, Mako, and Suzy got turned into Digimon, but I'll get to them later.

Okay, let's get to the story!

(Digital World, Northern Quadrant, 10:35 P.M. Genbu Forest Time)

Takato and Gigimon were just lying in the middle of a small clearing in the middle of a thick forest. As Takato picked his small, reptilian head up, (he got turned into Gigimon, remember?) he saw MetalTyrannomon towering over him.

"Guilmon, wake up!" Takato said with fear in his voice.

"Huh? What? Is it time to get up already?" Guilmon asked. He then looked up and saw MetalTyrannomon. The two started to run, but a centaur-like Digimon appeared and started fighting MetalTyrannomon.

"What's that?" Takato asked.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Sagittarimon_

_Level: Armor_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Judgment Arrow, Meteor Gallop_

"Judgment Arrow!" Sagittarimon shouted. He shot an arrow from the bow that he was holding. The arrow then exploded on contact causing MetalTyrannomon to be deleted.

"Thanks, err Sagittarimon," Takato said.

"No problem," Sagittarimon said. "But newt time, watch yourself, kid." Sagittarimon then started to gallop away, but Takato stopped him.

"Wait! Maybe you can lead us out of the forest," Takato suggested.

Sagittarimon had an evil grin behind his armored mask as he said, "If you want me to."

When they got to the edge of the forest, Sagittarimon turned around and pointed his bow at the two In-Training Digimon.

"Don't you dare hurt Takato!" Gigimon said.

**Digivolution**

"_Gigimon Digivolve to Guilmon!" _Guilmon and Takato shouted.

"So, you Digivolved, eh?" Sagittarimon said. "Too bad that won't save you! Judgment Arrow!" another arrow was fired toward Takato.

"Pyrosphere!" Guilmon shouted. A red orb of red hot energy hit the arrow, causing it to explode.

"Guilmon, it's time to Digivolve!" Takato shouted.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" _Takato cried.

**Digivolution**

"_Guilmon Digivolve to" _

A red beam of energy hit Guilmon, causing him to grow in size. A white mane grew along his spine and spikes sprouted on his elbows.

"_Growlmon!"_

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon cried. A beam of red energy was fired toward Sagittarimon. The attack made a direct hit, but didn't do much damage.

Just then, a voice cried out, "Diamond Storm!" and a flurry of diamonds hit Sagittarimon. Sagittarimon staggered forward and was hit by more attacks.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon shouted and a green twister hit Sagittarimon in the chest.

"Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon cried as he started to punch Sagittarimon in the face.

"All of you attack him together!" Rika shouted.

"Diamond Storm!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Bunny Blaster!"

"Beat Knuckle!"

All of the attacks hit at the exact same time, causing Sagittarimon to be deleted.

(Digital World, Northern Quadrant, 11:08 P.M Astral Tower Time)

"So, Sagittarimon has failed as well? No matter… I guess Scorpiomon can handle Suzaku Wasteland," the silhouette said. "Scorpiomon!"

"Yes, master?" Scorpiomon asked.

"Go to Suzaku Wasteland and wait for a group of Tamers to walk by, and then ambush them," the silhouette ordered.

"Your wish is my command," Scorpiomon said as he crawled off down the corridor.

"Virgomon!" the Dark Lord called out.

"Yes, sir?" Virgomon said with a false, sweet voice.

"Follow Scorpiomon to the Suzaku Wasteland and, if necessary, give him assistance," the figure said.

"Yes, my Lord," Virgomon answered casually.

(Digital World, Southern Quadrant, 11:25 P.M. Suzaku Wasteland Time)

The Tamers, as in James, Valeria, Chris, and Jessica, were walking through the wastelands. The Suzaku Wasteland was actually more arid then the Digital Desert.

"I'm so hot!" Jessica complained.

"Yeah," Chris said while flipping his hair, "but I'm hotter."

"You wish," Valeria muttered to Jessica. The two girls then started giggling.

As the group trudged onward through the wasteland, they didn't notice that something was burrowing underneath them.

"Heh heh heh!" Scorpiomon laughed to himself.

Just then, a blast of sand erupted in front of the Tamers. A scorpion-like Digimon was seen in the debris.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Scorpiomon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Twin Blade, Sand Storm, Tail Blade_

"Whoa, that's a powerful-looking Digimon!" Valeria exclaimed. "But, I think we can handle it, right Gatomon?"

"Yes, we can," Gatomon declared.

Just then, a blue card appeared in Valeria's deck. As she prepared to swipe it, Calumon appeared and said, "Here we go again!"

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!_

**Matrix Digivolution**

"_Gatomon Matrix Digivolve to"_

A little red triangle, with Calumon's face on it, entered Gatomon's body as a pink bubble of energy surrounded her. Her tail detached from her body and grew longer and fluffier. It wrapped around her neck like a scarf. Four pairs of wings grew out from her back. A bronze helmet appeared on her head, which covered her eyes.

"_Angewomon!" _

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Angewomon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Celestial Arrow, Heaven's Charm_

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shouted. The feather-like items attached extended out o look like a bow. She then took out an arrow made of pink light and fired it at Scorpiomon.

"Sand Storm!" cried Scorpiomon. A gust of sand slammed into Angewomon, causing her to be knocked out of the sky.

"Angewomon, no!" Valeria cried.

"That does it! Go Ryuudamon!" Jessica shouted.

"You too, Veemon!" Chris exclaimed.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" _Chris, James, and Jessica cried.

**Digivolution**

"_Ryuudamon Digivolve to Ginryuumon!"_

"_Veemon Digivolve to Ex-Veemon!"_

"_Hawkmon Digivolve to Aquilamon!"_

"Blast Ring!" Aquilamon cried. The cluster of rings hit Scorpiomon, but didn't do much damage since Aquilamon was a Data-Type.

"Armor Piercing Blade!" Ginryuumon exclaimed. The blade at the end of Ginryuumon's tail sliced into Scorpiomon's exoskeleton.

"That's enough!" a rasping voice hissed.

The Tamers looked up and saw a green, scaly Digimon in a white robe. It also had torn, black wings and fangs poking out of its mouth. She also had a black sword strapped to her side with a bow strapped to her back.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Virgomon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Heaven's Screech, Ebony Blade, Shadow Arrows_

"Ebony Blade!" screeched Virgomon. She then swung her black sword at Aquilamon, which caused him to be knocked out the sky. "Darkness Arrows!" she then fired three black arrows at Aquilamon.

"Aquilamon, please be okay!" James said worriedly. Virgomon then slashed Aquilamon again across thee chest, causing him to be severely damaged. "Aquilamon!"

A blue card then appeared in James's hand.

"Okay, I'm ready to help!" Calumon declared as the red trisngle on is head began to glow.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" _James shouted.

**Matrix Digivolution**

"_Aquilamon Matrix Digivolve to"_

A little red triangle, with Calumon's face on it, fired a red beam of energy down toward Aquilamon. His wings turned into arms and a silver visor covered his eyes. A silver breast plate and silver shoulder guards covered his chest and shoulders. He then began to stand on two legs.

"_Silphymon!" _

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Silphymon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Data_

_Attacks: Top Gun, Static Force, Dual Sonic Laser_

"What do you think you are doing here, Virgomon?" Scorpiomon questioned.

"The master told me to follow you to make sure you don't screw up," Virgomon snapped.

"Why you arrogant, little bitch!" Scorpiomon spat.

"Language, Scorpiomon, language!" Virgomon warned. She then turned toward the Tamers. "Darkness Arrows!"

Silphymon dodged the arrows and shouted, "Static Force!" A sphere of red lightning hit Virgomon in the face. Virgomon was sent flying into Scorpiomon as Silphymon exclaimed, "Dual Sonic Laser!" as two red lasers hit Virgomon.

"Armor Piercing Blade!" and a golden blade sliced into Scorpiomon's body. Scorpiomon was deleted into nothingness.

"Vee Laser!" an orange beam of energy hit Virgomon in the chest.

"Static Force!"

"Vee Laser!"

"Armor Piercing Blade!"

"Heaven's Charm!"

The attacks combined into one, causing Virgomon to stagger backwards.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Virgomon screeched as she took flight.

"Angewomon, after her!" Valeria ordered.

"There's no point in going after her. She'll just ambush me after taking cover in the clouds," Angewomon said calmly.

"I guess you're right…" Valeria said musingly.

(Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, 11:26 P.M. Seiryu Kingdom)

"Damn Tamers! Damn Tamers' pets!" Virgomon mumbled to herself. She then caught a glimpse of a few Tamers camped out by the shore of a lake. She smirked and flew off in that direction.

(Digital World, Western Quadrant, 11:42 P.M. Byakko Lake)

The lake was shimmering with an azure glow. Only one person was awake, and that was Connor Letsura. He stared at the lake with eyes filled with anger and hatred. He thought about his previous encounters with Jessica Borschuda. Jessica hated him, and he hated her.

As he looked at his reflection in the water, he said to himself, "Jessica's right. My life is a joke. I have no friends, and, to tell the truth, everyone hates me." He then got up and started to walk off with an angry stride.

Dorumon had opened her eyes at "everyone hates me" and sighed. She then got up from her comfortable position and followed Connor into the forest.

Connor stopped in a forest clearing. As he sat on a rock in the shadows of the forest, a Fallen Angel Digimon had landed in the middle of the clearing.

It was Virgomon!

She then walked over to Connor with a graceful step while lightly swinging her hips. She then said to him, "So, why are you feeling so forlorn, my child?"

"Everyone I know has some sort of vendetta against me," Connor said sadly. "I have no friends; I'm just a burden to everyone around me."

"My child, you are not a burden to me, and I'm around you. I can be your friend, your partner," Virgomon said with a false sweet voice.

Dorumon's eyes widened.

"But, I already have Dorumon," Connor said. Dorumon relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I thought you said that everyone you know hates you. What would make Dorumon any different?" Virgomon said. She then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him!" Dorumon said warningly.

"So, you must be Dorumon," Virgomon said.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out," Dorumon said snidely. "Metal Cannon!"

"Heaven's Screech!" Virgomon screeched. A loud, piercing wail absorbed the ball of energy. "Ebony Blade!" she shouted as she slashed toward Dorumon.

"Connor," Dorumon coughed, "make me Digivolve."

"Alright," Connor said unsurely.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" _Connor exclaimed.

**Digivolution**

"_Dorumon Digivolve to DoruGamon!"_

"Cannon Ball!" DoruGamon exclaimed. The attack hit Virgomon dead-on, but Virgomon blocked the attack with her sword.

"Darkness Arrows!" Virgomon shouted. The dark arrows hit DoruGamon in the chest.

When DoruGamon looked up, she saw that Connor and Virgomon had disappeared.

"Damn!" DoruGamon cursed. She then DeDigivolved back to Dorumon and ran back to the lake.

"Hey Dorumon! Where is Connor?" Jenny asked.

Dorumon looked down and said, "One of the Zodiac Digimon, Virgomon, has taken him away."

"No, you are not serious!" Jenny said disbelievingly.

"I am so sorry, but, unfortunately, I'm telling the truth," Dorumon said with guilt.

"This… is bad. Really, really bad," Jenny said with a sense of foreboding.

"What's bad?" Patamon asked.

"One of the Zodiac Digimon has abducted Connor," Jenny answered.

"Oh no, now we have to find Connor!" Patamon complained.

"Patamon, you need to stop being so selfish!" Jenny said.

(Digital World, Northern Quadrant, 12:15 P.M. Astral Tower Time)

"So, the prisoner is secure?" the shadowy figure asked.

"Yes master, he is," one of his cronies answered.

"That is good, Geminimon. Make sure that he remains locked up!" the figure ordered. He then exited through the hallway.

REVIEW!


	9. Dorumon's Anguish

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any related affiliations.

Okay, I won't be able to update my fics after the next two weeks are over with. I will be out of town for a month. Scratch that. I will be out of state for a whole month (the whole month of July).

(Digital World, Northern Quadrant, 7:45 A.M. Astral Tower Time)

"Ah, yes, you have brought news to me Virgomon?" the shadow asked.

"Yes, I have. The prisoner is still having suicidal feelings," Virgomon answered.

"Of course, that is what the prophecy stated," the Astral Master stated.

"But, he is still in his Digimon form," one of the Geminimon Twins answered.

"This is most troublesome," the dark form mused. "Perhaps you could use your magic, Geminimon. Either of you would do fine. As for you three," He said looking at Virgomon, Libramon, and Liondramon, "you three go ambush one group of Tamers. Make sure that they are brought here to Astral Tower, ALIVE!"

"Yes, master," the three Zodiac Digimon bowed. They then turned around and walked quietly down the hallway.

"If those three fail, then I'll still have a plan B behind my back," the Astral Master then stepped into the portal to the Real World.

(A/N: By the way, guess who the Astral Master's human form is.)

(Digital World, Western Quadrant, 7:53 A.M. Tundra Valley Time)

"It's so cold," Patamon and Jenny squealed. Dorumon just rolled her eyes at the pitiful sight they made.

"Come on, we need to find Connor!" Dorumon urged.

"That's easy for you to say, you have thick fur," Patamon pointed out.

"Be quiet Patamon! I can see something up ahead," Dorumon said. She squinted into the blizzard and saw eight silhouettes. As they got closer, she recognized the shapes. "Takato? Guilmon?"

She ran ahead and said, "Takato, something terrible has happened!"

"Oh no, not bad news!" Terriermon said sarcastically.

"TERRIERMON!" Henry reprimanded.

"What happened?" Takato asked.

"It's Connor, he has been abducted by Virgomon!" Dorumon said.

Takato then noticed that Dorumon had tears in her eyes.

"I promised him that I would protect him, no matter what, and now, he's gone!"

"So?" Terriermon said.

Henry glared at him and said, "Shut up Terriermon!"

"What?" Terriermon said innocently. He had then smacked Henry on the forehead lightly.

Dorumon looked down and started sobbing lightly.

"Sheesh! Niagara Falls has nothing on that leak," Terriermon said.

"Stop it Terriermon!" Henry warned. But it was too late. Dorumon had already run off in despair.

"Dorumon wait!" Guilmon shouted. He and Takato ran after her as she ran into the blizzard.

Dorumon climbed to the top of a mountain and squinted in front of her. She saw a Digimon flying through the storm.

She growled and said, "Virgomon!"

"Metal Cannon!" shouted Dorumon. She fired a blast of energy and hit Virgomon in the chest.

Just then, Takato and Guilmon had caught up to Dorumon.

"Is that the Digimon who took Connor?" Takato asked. Dorumon nodded dolefully.

"Okay Guilmon, it's show time!" Takato shouted.

**Biomerge Digivolution**

"_Biomerge activate!" _Takato shouted.

"_Guilmon Biomerge to Gallantmon!"_

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon cried. A blast of electricity hit Virgomon in the chest, causing her to fall in front of Dorumon.

"No, you little bitch, tell me where Connor is, now!" Dorumon threatened with a Metal Cannon in her mouth.

"In the Astral Tower, which is located in the Northern Quadrant, in the center of Genbu forest," Virgomon coughed.

"Thank you. That's all I need to know!" Dorumon shouted. She tossed Virgomon into the air and launched a Metal Cannon at her. Virgomon was deleted by the attack. Gallantmon then separated into the two Guilmon.

Before she was deleted, she whispered, "Libramon, Liondramon, help me!"

Just then, as the threesome hiked back down the mountain, two, large, Ultimate-level Digimon were speeding toward them.

"What are those?" Takato questioned.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Libramon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Weight Shifter, Kushari Laser, Blades of Takhija_

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Liondramon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Data_

_Attacks: Roar Buster, Kuroshai Fist, Dragon Blazer_

"Whoa, do you think you can handle this without Connor, Dorumon?" Takato asked.

"Yes. I believe so," Dorumon said reassuringly.

"Guilmon, go get him!" Takato shouted.

"Pyrosphere!" Guilmon shouted. The blast of energy hit Liondramon in the chest.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon cried. The attack hit Libramon in the face.

"Weight Shifter!" Libramon echoed. The golden scales she was holding were glowing and Takato, Guilmon, and Dorumon were floating in midair.

"Kuroshai Fist!" Liondramon roared. Her fist was covered in crimson flames as he punched Dorumon in the chin.

"Guilmon, it's time to Digivolve!" Takato exclaimed.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" _Takato cried.

**Digivolution**

"_Guilmon Digivolve to Growlmon!"_

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon shouted. The red fire beam hit Liondramon in the chest.

"Metal Cannon!" cried Dorumon. The silver blast hit Libramon while she was floating in midair.

"Weight Shifter!" cried Libramon. Dorumon was forced to be slammed into the ground. She felt as if gravity was pressing against her body, keeping her in place. "Now Liondramon, attack!"

"Dragon Blazer!" he cried. A blast of fire hit Dorumon in the face. "Kuroshai Fist!" The blazing fist of Liondramon collided with Dorumon's next Metal Cannon.

Dorumon was sent reeling by the aftershock.

"Hold on, Dorumon! Diamond Storm!" shouted Renamon. The flurry of diamond shards sliced into Liondramon's skin, causing him to step back.

"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon cried. A barrage of lasers struck Libramon.

"Blades of Takhija!" Libramon cried. The openings on Libramon's wrists opened and large blades sprouted out from them. She slashed Growlmon many times until he tripped and fell on his back. Takato was wincing in pain at every hit.

"Roar Buster!" Liondramon cried. A blast of loud sound energy slammed into Dorumon, causing her to fall on top of Growlmon. The two slightly blushed and Renamon was glaring furiously at Dorumon.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled. A shower of diamond shards pelted Libramon's armor.

"Weight Shifter!" cried Libramon. Renamon fell flat on her face as the gravity increased around her. "Kushari Laser!" A red blast of energy hit Renamon in the back.

Liondramon then blasted Renamon with a Dragon Blazer, causing her to light on fire. Renamon started rolling on her back trying to put the flames out.

"Stop, drop, and roll! Stop, drop, and roll!" Renamon said to herself.

Rika rolled her eyes and said, "Renamon, you are embarrassing me!" as she felt severe burns on her body. She then started to roll on the ground herself.

The two then rolled in to a stream that was flowing from the melting snow banks.

"Well, talk about rollin' on a river," Gargomon said jokingly.

"Shut up Rabbitmon!" Rika said.

"Gosh, I was just kidding! Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon cried. He blasted Libramon, causing her to loosen her hold on Renamon and Rika.

"Blades of Takhija!" cried Libramon. The golden blades sliced Gargomon's pants legs off, partly.

"Hey! You need to watch where you're aiming those things!" Terriermon said.

"Roar Buster!" Liondramon cried. The intense sound waves slammed into Growlmon's face, causing his ears to ring in pain. Takato then started to hold his ears while wincing in pain.

"Patamon, what's going on?" Jenny said about to freak out.

"It appears that they are bonded with their Digimon so much, that they are felling every hit that their Digimon partner feels," Patamon explained.

"Okay then, Patamon, let's do it!" Jenny said.

"Right!" said Patamon.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! DigiEgg of Courage activate!" _Jenny shouted.

**Digivolution**

"_Patamon Armor Digivolve to" _

The DigiEgg of Courage merged with Patamon's body. Flame covered Patamon's body in the shape of a human-like figure. As the flames cleared, a multi-colored mask materialized on his face. A green robe formed around his body as a cape was spreading out from the flames on his back.

"_Baromon!"_

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Baromon _

_Level: Armor_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Dancing Meteor, Scarlet Hair_

"Dancing Meteor!" cried Baromon. Flames ignited all over his body as he crashed into Liondramon.

Liondramon began to fade in and out as Growlmon launched a Pyro Blaster at him. Liondramon burst into data which didn't stick around long enough for anybody to absorb.

"Liondramon! That's it; you are all going to pay!" Libramon declared. She then used a technique that Geminimon taught her a few days ago. "Golden Net!" A net that was glowing with the essence of pure gold wrapped around Dorumon.

"Let me go, you rusty tin can!" Dorumon ordered.

"Why would I do that? I would delete you myself, but the master has plans for you and your partner. Thanks to the Geminimon Twins, Connor's thoughts are already being messed with. His memories, his deepest thoughts, and his feelings towards you," Libramon said with a smirk on her face.

"If you hurt one hair on his head, I swear I'll kick your ass!" Dorumon threatened.

"Tsk-tsk! Such naughty language!" Libramon said.

"Growlmon, help Dorumon!" Takato said.

"Right!" Growlmon said. " Pyro Blaster!"

"Blades of Takhija!" shouted Libramon. "The master needs you as well, for one reason. Wait, I know! It is so obvious!" She looked through his Digimon exterior and saw the human Takato glaring at her. "You two are twins!"

"What are you…?" Rika began. But Takato stopped her.

"She's right, Rika. Connor and I are identical twins," Takato said. "He was separated from me at birth and placed in his abusive family!"

"No wonder he was so cold at first. He was being abused and mistreated," Henry said.

"Not to mention, the two look exactly alike," Gargomon said.

"Golden Net!" Libramon cried. A golden net wrapped around Takato and Growlmon. She sent a course of electricity through the nets, making Growlmon DeDigivolve. Then, silver wings spread out from her back as she flew off towards the Astral Tower, which was on the horizon.

(Digital World, Northern Quadrant, 8:26 A.M. Astral Tower Time)

"So, you've brought me his partner, his twin, and his twin's partner like I asked. Good job, Libramon!" the master applauded slowly.

"Master, do you know who separated the two from each other?" Libramon asked.

"Why, of course. It was none other than me, Astrodramon!" her master said.

Well, what do you think? (crickets start chirping)

Whatever! Please Review! Do you see the little button that says, "Go"? Press it.


	10. From Humans to Digimon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any related affiliations.

I am so glad that so many good things have been said about my fic. Anyways, does anybody want to guess who Astrodramon's human identity is? You will find out in this chapter.

(New York City, New York, 9:13 A.M. EST)

"Well, Lilly, are there any more anomalies left?" Violet asked.

"Apparently, there is one right below us," Lily said.

"Indeed," Aden said. He then took off his shades, revealing crimson pupils. He then began to change shape as he grew more ferocious and malicious. Large, black wings spread out from his back and his skin became black and scaly. A large, golden star symbol appeared on his chest.

What the…?" Lily said.

"Muhahahahaha! Astral Flame!" Astrodramon shouted. A bright red flame was launched toward the darkness portal in the corner of the room. He reached into the portal and took out a red stone.

Astrodramon placed the stone on the floor in the center of the room. A crimson beam of light was fired into the air.

"Aden, what are you doing?" asked Violet.

"I am not Aden, I am Astrodramon! You want to know what I am doing, Violet? I am merely turning everyone into Digimon!" shouted Astrodramon.

"But, why?" asked Lily.

"What better way to rule both worlds, Real and Digital?" Astrodramon asked.

"You are a monster!" Lily cried.

"Why thank you, Lily," Astrodramon said. "But, now is not the time. Galactic Blaster!" A purple beam of light struck the stone as the shaft of light, causing it to widen and become more powerful.

A large wave of light then covered the Earth's atmosphere, resulting in all of the humans of Earth transforming into Digimon.

(Atlanta, Georgia, 9:15 A.M. EST)

Mrs. Matsuki was just finishing up cleaning up the bakery. As she put the broom up, she saw a golden burst of energy heading toward her. The energy rushed past her and her husband, resulting in Mr. Matsuki transforming into a Growlmon, and Mrs. Matsuki turning into a DoruGamon.

(Digital World, Northern Quadrant, 9:17 A.M. Genbu Forest Time)

"Ouch, I think a thorn just imbedded itself in my skin!" Patamon whined.

"Be quiet Whinermon! We have to rescue Connor and Takato!" Rika said.

Patamon and Jenny just glared at Rika.

"Come on, guys! This is serious! Connor could be dead already. If we get to Astral Tower in time, we might be able to save Takato at least," Terriermon said. "Besides, with Connor's attitude, he might have already gotten himself killed."

"TERRIERMON!" Henry shouted.

"If we want to get there in time, we're going to have to Biomerge!" Ryo said. Jenny and Patamon then stared at Ryo with blank faces. "What? You can't Biomerge?"

"No," Jenny said meekly.

"Well, do you at least know how to Matrix Digivolve Patamon?" Henry asked. After he saw the blank stare on Jenny's face, he said, "What about just Digivolving?"

"That I can do," Jenny said.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" _cried Jenny and Ryo.

**Digivolution**

"_Patamon Digivolve to Angemon!" _

"_Monodramon Digivolve to"_

"_Strikedramon!"_

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Strikedramon_

_Level: Champion_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Strike Fang, Strike Claw_

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" _ Ryo cried.

**Matrix Digivolution**

"_Strikedramon Matrix Digivolve to"_

Strikedramon grew to a larger size and his skin changed from blue to black. Four red wings stretched out from his back.

"_Cyberdramon!"_

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: Cyberdramon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Desolation Claw, Cyber Nail _

Angemon picked Jenny up as Jenny said, "Okay, let's go save Connor!"

"Fine then, but I'm going to find the other group of Tamers," Ryo said.

"We'll see you later, then," Henry said.

Ryo hopped onto Cyberdramon's back after waving to the group and said, "Don't worry; I'll be back." The two then took off into the horizon.

(Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, 9:26 Seiryu Palace Time)

Chris and Veemon were standing in front of an ornate palace with large doors.

"Okay Veemon, how about you open the doors?" Chris asked while holding a card in between his fingers.

"Right!" Veemon said affirmatively.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! DigiEgg of Light activate!" _Chris shouted.

**Armor Digivolution**

"_Veemon Armor Digivolve to"_

Veemon's body was enveloped in a bright light while wings spread out from his back. His tail extended out longer and silver metal covered his body.

(A/N: This is the same type of Digimon that Connor and Dorumon defeated at the beginning if the fic.)

"_Gargoylemon!" _

Gargoylemon flew up to open the door and pulled. However the door wouldn't open so Angewomon flew up and lightly pulled the door open.

"All it needs is a woman's touch," Angewomon said teasingly.

"How about I shove your woman's touch right up your-"Gargoylemon began angrily but Chris called,

"Okay Gargoylemon, let's go in."

Chris, Valeria, Gargoylemon, and Angewomon entered the building while James, Jessica, Hawkmon, and Ryuudamon stood guard outside.

When the door closed, however, James squinted over the horizon and saw Ryo on top of Cyberdramon.

However, right before Cyberdramon landed, a voice cried, "Kushari Laser!" A red beam of light slammed into Cyberdramon causing him to spiral into the ground.

Ryo looked up and saw Libramon.

"Hey boys! Did you miss me?" she said with a fake Southern accent. "Blades of Takhija!" The golden blades started to slash down toward Cyberdramon, but the attack was blocked by Ryuudamon's Iai Blade.

"Now Ryuudamon, Digivolve!" Jessica shouted.

"You too, Hawkmon!" James cried.

"Right!" the two Rookies said.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" _cried Jessica and James.

**Digivolution**

"_Ryuudamon Digivolve to Ginryuumon!"_

"_Hawkmon Digivolve to Aquilamon!"_

"Blast Ring!" shouted Aquilamon. The rings of light hit Libramon, which caused a lot of damage. Libramon fell down to the ground.

"Armor Piercing Blade!" cried Ginryuumon. The blade at the end of her tail was launched toward Libramon, but Libramon rolled out of the way.

"Weight Shifter!" shouted Libramon. Aquilamon and Ginryuumon were forced down into the ground.

But Cyberdramon broke her concentration with, "Desolation Claw!" Dark energy was blasted toward Libramon.

"Now Aquilamon, finish her off!" James shouted.

"Grand Horn!" cried Aquilamon. The tips of Aquilamon's horns were forced into Libramon's armor causing her to be deleted.

"Now, guys, I have something to tell you," Ryo began. "Connor and Takato were abducted by the Zodiac Digimon and we need to go to Astral Tower to save them."

"Why?" Jessica asked. "Who cares about that asshole Connor?"

James, Aquilamon, Ryo, Monodramon, and Ginryuumon all had their jaws dropped.

"We do, that's who!" James shouted.

"But who cares about that worthless idiot?" Jessica said.

"Where are the other two Tamers?" Ryo asked.

"In Azulongmon's palace," James answered.

"Okay, let's go find them," Monodramon said trying to change the hateful atmosphere that was just wafting around the group.

Okay, I probably won't update this story til the end of July, because I will be out of state. So, just wait patiently until then.

REVIEW!


	11. Double Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any related affiliations.

(Digital World, Southern Quadrant, 9:30 Suzaku Wasteland Time)

"Ow, Kazu my feet hurt!" whined Kenta.

"Oh Kenta, you don't have feet, you have flipper-like-thingies…" said Kazu awkwardly.

"Yeah, flipper-like-thingies!" echoed Guardromon.

"Must you copy me all the time?" asked Kazu.

Just then, a wail broke the silent air.

"Don't cry, Suzy. Everything will be okay," said Lopmon, patting another Lopmon on the back.

"Suzy? Oh boy, Henry's not going to like this," said Gomamon.

"She will be okay Gomamon. It's just, she has never been a Digimon before…" whispered Lopmon.

"Yeah, she'll be- Hey! What was that?" exclaimed Kazu.

A wizard-looking Digimon appeared. It wore crimson robes and flames were shooting out from random points all over its body.

"Ha ha! I am FireGeminimon, your worst nightmare by fire!" called the Digimon.

"Ha! You don't scare us, you patsy!" sneered Kazu.

"Patsy? Did you hear that brother?" inquired FireGeminimon.

"Yes, I did," said the second wizard, smirking.

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: FireGeminimon_

_Level: Mega_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Scorching Wind, Inferno Spell, Blaze Barrage, Flaming Vortex, Hellfire Hex, DeDigivolution Curse_

Digimon Analyzer

_Name: IceGeminimon_

_Level: Mega_

_Attribute: Data_

_Attacks: Chilling Mist, Blizzard Spell, Crystal Barrage, Frozen Vortex, Frostbite Hex, DeDigivolution Curse_

"Watch out Guardromon! They can cause you to DeDigivolve to DigiEgg with a single curse!" exclaimed Kazu.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kazu," mumbled Guardromon.

"No problem buddy," said Kazu.

"DeDigivolution Curse!" cried both of the Geminimon. Both spells went careening off toward Gomamon, whose mouth was agape as the curse hit him.

"Gomamon!" cried Kenta. Gomamon began flashing a blue color as data started flowing from his body. IceGeminimon stepped forward and absorbed the data, leaving a DigiEgg in Gomamon's place.

"You're next, you whiner!" sneered FireGeminimon. Kenta ducked behind Gomamon's DigiEgg.

"Oh no you don't!" cried an angelic voice. It was Angemon and Jenny.

"Get him Angemon!" cheered Jenny.

"Hand of Fate!" shouted Angemon. The orange beam of light slammed into FireGeminimon. However, due to his Vaccine attribute, FieGeminimon was barely affected by the blow.

"How about a change of plans? DeDigivolution Curse!" shouted the fire sorcerer. A beam of fire headed toward Angemon, but Jenny had already taken out a Digimodify Card.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Reflection Wall activate!" _cried Jenny.

"Reflection Wall!" shouted Angemon. A shimmering, translucent shield materialized in front of Angemon, reflecting the curse back toward FireGeminimon.

"Hellfire Hex!" A swirling wall of fire roared in front of FireGeminimon, absorbing the curse.

"Crystal Barrage!" A flurry of ice crystals pelted Angemon's body. Angemon gave a cry of agony before falling to the ground in a heap.

"Angemon, no!" cried Jenny. She flapped her ear- er wings- to get to Angemon's body. As she whispered for Angemon to come back to her, a blue card appeared next to her knees while a little, white Digimon was seen hiding behind a nearby rock.

"My turn to help!" said Calumon, the red triangle on his forehead glowing.

**Digimodify**

_Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" _shouted Jenny.

**Matrix Digivolution**

"_Angemon Matrix Digivolve to"_

A little, red tetrahedron with Calumon's face on it appeared. It dissolved into a fine powder and sprinkled all over Angemon's body. Violet armor materialized all over his body as a large sword appeared in his hand.

"_MagnaAngemon!"_

REVIEW!

Sorry it took me so long to update. But I'm still alive and you all can click that little review button. I've just been… busy.


	12. Unanswered Questions

Unanswered Questions:

Well, due to circumstances, I have some unanswered questions to answer. Okay, uh… Random Reviewer, your questions:

1.) Why are most of the Tamers in America? _Astrodramon wanted the Tamers to be in one area, so he financed the trip for Takato to go to America. He obviously knew that Rika and Henry would be able to move to America, so he gave their parents job offers in America. Ryo wanted to experience a bit of "American History" so using the money he had earned from winning Digimon Card tournaments. To me, Kenta, Kazu and Jeri's parents' careers are uncertain, so I don't know, they could have had enough finances to move to America. shrugs_

2.) How did Connor suddenly change personas? _Connor has never had any real friends, and he was abused by his "parents", so he was happy to have friends like Takato, Rika, and the others. Second of all, Dorumon was close to being deleted, so his attitude towards Digimon lightened up sufficiently._

3.) Why is Guilmon constantly in his In-Training form? _Guilmon is not constantly in his In-Training form, he has only been in his In-Training form twice in my story._

4.) Why did Astrodramon turn all of the humans into Digimon? _Well, Digimon support one monarchy in this Digimon fic, so that's why Astrodramon turned all of the humans into Digimon. He felt that they would be easier to control._

5.) How did Connor end up in Atlanta? _That will be answered later on in the story._

Questions asked by Earthpaw:

1.) How is Jenny able to hold her Digivice? _The same way Henry is able to hold his. They have those little straps, you know ,that hold watches to your wrist, attached to their Digivices that hold them to their wrists, enabling them to hold the Digivices._

2.) What kind of Digimon is Kazu? _Somewhere along the line, he Digivolved from Hagurumon to Guardromon._

Well, Random Reviewer, I don't consider your review a flame. It is merely a constructive criticism, which I will accept. I do plan on updating soon.

Just Review and tell me if you have any more questions.

REVIEW!


	13. Escape from Astral Tower

Dislaimer: I do not own Digimon or any related affiliations.

I hope that if anyone has any more questions, that they tell me so that I may answer them.

Also, sorry to disappoint you, Random Reviewer, but the Statistics and Digivolutions are staying. The Digivolutions won't be as descriptive, unless it is the Digimon's first time Digivolving to a form in this fic.

* * *

(Digital World, Southern Quadrant, 9:42 A.M. Suzaku Wasteland Time)

**Digimon Analyzer**

_Name: MagnaAngemon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Gate of Destiny, Angel Rod, Excalibur, Magna Antidote_

"Wow! MagnaAngemon!" marveled Kenta, keeping his DigiEgg close.

"Gate of Destiny!" called out MagnaAngemon in an angelic voice. The blade attached to his wrist sliced the air in a circular motion. A portal then appeared in midair, which sucked in FireGeminimon.

"Guardian Barrage!" cried Guardromon. The missiles were propelled into the gateway before it sealed. An explosion was heard, meaning that FireGeminimon was destroyed while in limbo.

"You're next!" said MagnaAngemon toward IceGeminimon.

"Au Contraire. I think you are he one that is going down," said IceGeminimon, smiling cruelly. "Frostbite Hex!" A blue blast of energy shot toward Guardromon, causing Guardromon to be frozen in a block of ice. "Now for you. DeDigivolution Curse!" The beam of light went in a beeline toward MagnaAngemon, however, the attack was too fast and a white-and-orange-striped DigiEgg took his place.

"No! Patamon!" cried Jenny. She ran forward on her stubby little legs and grabbed the egg. Jenny glared at Kazu, who then fired a Guardian Barrage at Ice Geminimon.

"Hmph! Chilling Mist!" cried IceGeminimon. A cloud of icy mist descended upon the group of Tamers, allowing IceGeminimon to make his escape.

* * *

(Digital World, Northern Quadrant, 9:23 A.M. Astral Tower Time)

Darkness. All Takato could feel in the cell was darkness. There was also a large amount of frigidity in the air, causing Takato to shiver sightly. He squinted in the frontward direction of his face and saw Connor lying on a bed in Dorumon form. He looked at his own claws and sighed silently.

"Connor!" whispered Takato. "Connor, wake up!" Connor slowly lifted his head and looked in Takato's direction.

"Takato?" called Connor. His voice was hoarse and emotionless.

"Yes, it's me," said Takato wearily. "Hey! Where's Guilmon?"

"He'll be back," replied Connor. "They have just taken him and Dorumon to the Torture Chamber. We're next. That is, if they know you're awake." Connor then heaved a sigh.

"Torture Chamber!" exclaimed Takato in surprise.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" whispered Connor in alarm. "Listen, I have a plan for our escape, but we need to wait for Guilmon and Dorumon. Look over there," he said pointing across the hall. Their Digivices were lying on a dilapidated, wooden table. "We also need to get those before we leave. Understand?"

"Yes," replied Takato.

"Good, now, lie still. They're coming!" said Connor. Takato loosened his muscles, closed his eyes, and looked as though he were in a deep slumber.

"Now get in there!" ordered a RedPucchiemon. It threw Guilmon on after hitting him with a thick burst of energy.

"You too!" ordered a GreenPucchiemon. "Heavy Beam!" a green beam of energy collided with Dorumon, causing her to be knocked into the corner.

The Pucchiemon then strode over to Connor and were about to blast him, but Connor was too quick for them.

"Metal Cannon!" shouted Connor. A blast of metallic energy hit the GreenPucchiemon, causing him to fall over.

"You'll pay fo' that suga!" shouted the RedPucchiemon, after watching her brother fly across the room. She raised her right hand to fire a Talon Arrow, but Takato retaliated.

"Pyrosphere!" shouted Takato. The fireball slammed into Pucchiemon's face, causing her to land on top of her brother. After five seconds, the twin Digimon were deleted, leaving a cloud of data hovering around a pair of DigiEggs.

"Let's go!" said Connor. He lifted Dorumon onto his shoulders.

Takato then stared at him blankly. "You haven't tried to carry Guilmon, have you?"

"Takato," reprimanded Connor, "be serious." He then ran out into the hallway and grabbed his Digivice off of the table. He tossed his to Takato. "I've got an idea."

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Combo Modify activate!" _shouted Connor and Takato.

**Combo Modify**

"_Combo Modify! Recharge and Hyper Speed activate!" _shouted Connor and Takato again, swiping two cards into the Digivice sequentially.

Guilmon and Dorumon began to glow with a radiant light as their stamina returned to their bodies. They then started to vibrate with immense speed, as well as Connor and Takato.

"What's happening?" asked Takato.

"Our bodies' digital codes are resonating with those of our partners," responded Connor.

"Repeat that in a language people can understand," said Takato.

"It means," explained Connor, as he and the others ran down the hallway, "whenever we modify our Digimon, we feel the effects."

"That explains everthing!" cried Takato. Just then, Guilmon tripped a laser alarm.

"Alert! Alert!" repeated a mechanical voice in a monotone. "Prison escape in Dungeon System S-4!" After that, a platoon of Goblimon marched into the hallway, brandishing large, heavy clubs. After that, a large Fugamon marched to the head of the group with a larger Ogremon following her.

"Attack!" ordered Fugamon. The army of Goblimon ran toward the small group.

"We'll handle this," said Connor and Dorumon.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" _cried Connor.

**Digivolution**

"_Dorumon Digivolve to…DoruGamon!" _shouted Dorumon and Connor.

"Cannon Ball!" shouted Connor and Dorumon, standing back to back. The blasts of energy wiped out entire groups of Goblimon, sending clouds of data into the air.

"Rock Breaker!" cried Guilmon, sending a flaming fist into the gut of a nearby Goblimon. The Goblimon burst into data.

"Pyrosphere!" cried Takato. The bright red ball of fire collided into a group of Goblimon, causing them to be deleted.

"Okay, let's get up to a higher level!" declared Connor.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" _shouted Connor and Takato.

**Matrix Digivolution**

"_DoruGamon Matrix Digivolve to… DoruGremon!"_

"_Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to… WarGrowlmon!"_

"Atomic Blaster!" cried WarGrowlmon an Takato, beams of radiation charging in the cannons on their chests. The red blasts of light then wiped out half of the remaining Goblimon. The Fugamon dodged the blast, but Ogremon wasn't so lucky.

"Evil Hurricane!" shouted Fugamon. Fugamon spun around like a top, flailing her arms wildly. The attack hit WarGrowlmon in the chest plate, causing him to topple over.

"WarGrowlmon!" exclaimed Connor.

"Bloody Tower!" screamed DoruGremon. A wall of fire spilled out of her mouth and engulfed Fugamon. The Digimon then burst into data.

"Let's get out of here!" exclaimed Connor as everyone DeDigivolved to their Rookie forms.

"Right!" they said in affirmative.

* * *

Well, I'm sorry it's taken so long. 8th Grade is just too stressful.

REVIEW!


	14. Storming the Tower

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any related affiliations.

Well, I'm updating, so I hope you like this chapter. I have a lot of work to do, so I don't have time to update every other week. Please Read and Review!

(Digital World, Northern Quadrant, 9: 27 A.M.)

"Okay, let's go!" declared Connor. He, Takato, and their partners raced down the mezzanine at breakneck speeds, running past the Bakemon while deleting them at the same time. As they rounded yet another corner, a Golemon stepped out and glared at them menacingly.

"Metal Cannon!" shouted Connor and Dorumon. The spheres of metal collided with the Virus Digimon, deleting it.

Then, a smirking spherical Digimon with a metal helmet, steel claws, and a metal arm cannon bounced into the hallway. "Metal Smirk Bomb!" A missile plastered with a smile on it was launched toward Dorumon, but Guilmon detonated it with a Pyrosphere.

"Rock Breaker!" shouted Takato. His fist erupted into flames and he charged toward MetalMamemon. He punched the Data-type Digimon in the face causing it to be deleted.

"What do you say we give this place a goodbye present?" asked Dorumon. "Connor, Digivolve me to Raptordramon!"

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Offline Digivolution activate!" _cried Connor.

**Offline Digivolution**

"_Dorumon Offline Digivolve to Raptordramon!"_

"Ambush Crunch!" shouted Raptordramon. A blast of energy shot out of Raptordramon's mouth and demolished a large portion of the wall. That was where the group jumped to the ground three stories from ground-level. "Ambush Crunch!" Another blast of power demolished the base of the tower, causing it to topple over. Raptordramon then DeDigivolved back to Dorumon.

"Now, let's go find that portal to the Real World," suggested Guilmon.

"I don't think so," said a cold, rasping voice. All that was there was the borderline of the Genbu Forest and a large water jug. "You destroyed Astral Tower. The place of those who you will soon worship."

"Who's there?" asked Takato.

"Your deleter!" screech the voice. An olive green monkey-like Digimon was launched from the large jug.

**Digimon Analyzer**

_Name: Aquariusmon_

_Level: Mega_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Attacks: Geyser Blast, Kappa Fist, Mid-Air Kick, Hydrosphere_

"Wow! It's a Mega-Level!" exclaimed Takato.

"Then it will take a Mega Vaccine-Type to beat it! Ready Dorumon?" Connor asked his partner.

"I'm ready!" replied Dorumon.

**Biomerge Digivolution**

"_Biomerge activate!" _shouted Connor.

"_Dorumon Biomerge to" _shouted Dorumon.

The bodies of Dorumon and Connor merged into one as silver armor covered their bodies. Flames appeared on the back of the armor and they sprouted into wings. The flames spread to the hips and started moving away from the armor, making a tail. A large flame emanated from its claws and solid, metal armor covered its hands.

"_DoruGoramon!" _Connor and Dorumon cried in unison.

"Brave Metal!" shouted DoruGoramon. DoruGoramon dashed toward Aquariusmon, fist outstretched. Aquariusmon, however was a nimble fighter and dodged DoruGoramon's assault.

"Ha! You can't catch me!" teased the water demon. "Now it's my turn! Hydrosphere!" A ball of water was sent flying toward DoruGoramon, sending the Dragon Digimon backward.

Aquariusmon lifted its fist as though to punch DoruGoramon, but the cry, "Rapid Fire!" interrupted the attack.

"Henry! Rika! You're here!" Takato exclaimed.

"Yeah, and just in time too," said Henry.

"What can we say? We just have a knack for showing up," said Terriermon.

"Terriermon," sighed Henry.

"Well, Rika? Should I get in?" asked Renamon.

"Of course. But be careful. He's a Virus-Type!" Rika warned.

"As you wish," whispered Renamon.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" _Rika shouted.

**Matrix Digivolution**

"_Renamon Matrix Digivolve to Taomon!" _

"Talisman of Light!" shouted Taomon. She pulled a gigantic paintbrush and swiped it through the air. A symbol of light was sent toward Aquariusmon. On contact, the Digimon was imprisoned inside a cage of light.

"Now Taomon! Make the prison squeeze in!" Rika ordered.

"Right!" Taomon said in affirmative. She waved her arms in an intricate pattern and the prison of light closed in on Aquariusmon.

"You will pay for this!" he shouted.

"No," said DoruGoramon. "You will! Dorudiin!" A blast of energy was released from DoruGoramon's palms and caused Aquariusmon to be deleted.

The Digimon then DeDigivolved back to their Rookie-Forms and Dorumon and Connor split apart from each other.

"That was disappointing…" sighed Terriermon.

"Whatever, Terriermon," Henry sighed as well.

"Guys, we need to find the portal to the Real World! Let's hop to it!" Takato exclaimed.

* * *

(Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, 9:35 A.M. Seiryu Palace Time) 

Nobody said anything as the group walked down the ornate hallway. They were all reflecting upon what Jessica had said about Connor.

Apparently, Jessica and Connor had known each other at one point, but Jessica and Valeria had moved away to Los Angeles due to financial problems in both families. Life had been great there for them, except for the earthquakes, but although they were taken seriously, they had eventually become part of theirway of life.

Jessica and Connor had always been at each other's throats, even when one was trying to make peace with the other. But when Jessica had moved away, both thought they would never see the other again, but, well, when they saw each other back in the Suzaku Desert, their old argument had flared back up again, and enmities had been returned.

"Yes, I do believe that is the case. Astrodramon will try to use two individuals to channel the power of the Digital Hazard. As of now, the two have escaped and have met up with two of their comrades," said Azulongmon. "But that will not stop Astrodramon from trying to get the two back into his clutches. His Zodiac Soldiers are not as mortal as anyone might think. Their data is impossible to absorb, for they have been granted the ability to evade permanent deletion."

"These Zodiac Soldiers, would they include the Scorpiomon and Virgomon we had faced earlier?" asked Gatomon.

"Yes. There are thirteen Zodiac Soldiers, one being a Digivolution of Virgomon. Opiuchusmon, the Digimon with a gaze that turns Digimon into stone upon eye contact," stated Azulongmon.

"Stone? Like the Gaze of Medusa?" Valeria asked.

"Yes, stone," answered Azulongmon. "It also appears that Virgomon has been revived as well, along with the others that have been deleted. Except for one, who has only just been deleted. Aquariusmon."

"So we have to face them all over again?" asked Veemon.

"Yes," answered Azulongmon. He then turned to the doorway. "I see we have some visitors. Come on in children."

Ryo, James, Jessica, and their partners walked slowly into the chamber.

"Don't be shy," beckoned Azulongmon. "Now, I need to attend a meeting with the other Sovereigns. Farewell!" He then vanished, but left a blue orb and a note in his place. The note read:

"This is a Digicore. It will help your partners Digivolve. Use it well."

-Azulongmon-

* * *

(Digital World, Quadratic Gate, 9:58 A.M. Quadratic Gate Time) 

Jenny, Kenta, Kazu, and their partners (two of them in DigiEggs) were standing at the entrance to the Quadratic Gate. Taking this would lead them to the Northern Quadrant, where the ruins of Astral Tower stood.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Jenny.

"You're supposed to rub the DigiEgg gently after a few minutes of waiting. I'd say it's time now," said Kazu apathetically.

"Okay," said Jenny and Kenta. They began to caress their DigiEggs lightly. Then, there was a lash of light, and blobs of slime appeared in both of their hands.

"Poyo!" chirped Poyomon.

"Pichi!" chimed in Pichimon.

"That's no worry!" declared Jenny.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Blast Digivolution activate!" _shouted Jenny and Kenta.

**Blast Digivolution**

"_Poyomon Digivolve to Patamon!"_

"_Pichimon Digivolve to Gomamon!"_

"Alright! I'm back to normal!" shouted Gomamon.

"Quiet!" Jenny and Kenta whispered with exclamation.

"Halt!" cried a voice. There was the stamping of hooves from two sources.

**Digimon Analyzer**

_Name: Taurusmon_

_Level: Mega_

_Attribute: Data_

_Attacks: Bull Blaster, Rampage _

**Digimon Analyzer**

_Name: Ariesmon_

_Level: Mega_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Horn Blaster, Ramming Charge_

"We cannot let you pass," said the cool, arrogant voice of Ariesmon.

"I think you will," said Jenny.

"What did you say, Piglet?" asked the gruff voice of Taurusmon.

"Oh, uh, nothing," said Jenny, deeply abashed.

"Hey! You leave her alone!" squeaked Patamon. "Now, Jenny!"

"Right!" affirmed Jenny.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" _shouted Jenny.

**Matrix Digivolution**

"_Patamon Matrix Digivolve to MagnaAngemon!"_

"Excalibur!" shouted MagnaAngemon. The Angel Digimon swung his sword and slashed it through Ariesmon's torso.

"He! he! nice try!" laughed Ariesmon.

"Allow me," requested Taurusmon. "Bull Blaster!" A ray of black electricity electrocuted MagnaAngemon, causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Don't worry Jenny, I'm alright," grunted MagnaAngemon. "Gate of Destiny!" A golden gate opened and sucked Taurusmon into it.

"Guardromon, fire!" ordered Kazu.

"Guardian Barrage!" shouted Guardromon. He fired the small missiles into the gate as it closed. There was an explosion, but it was muffled by the closed doors.

"Well, he was weak anyway," sighed Ariesmon. "Horn Blaster!" A beam of blue light emanated from the red jewel on his forehead and blasted Guardromon in the chest.

"Excalibur!" shouted MagnaAngemon. He slashed his sword through the air and sliced Ariesmon.

"You think his is over, don't you? I will return!" declared Ariesmon. He vanished in a cloud of data.

* * *

REVIEW! 

I will update as soon as I can, so be patient. Also, more reviews would be appreciated.


	15. Shadowed Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any related affiliations.

This is mainly a chapter that reveals part of Connor's shadowy past. This will explain what lead up to the cruelty he had received, how he obtained Dorumon.

Let the darkness be lifted!

* * *

(Atlanta, Georgia, 12:37 A.M. EST)**- Thirteen years ago**

As Astrodramon swept through the cast darkness of the night, his thoughts began to wonder and grow into hideous and twisted feelings of anger. His twilight flight was only one step needed in his plan to dominate both worlds, but, he needed to create a tear in the space-time continuum somewhere. He knew of a weak point, but didn't know its exact location. Actually, there were twenty weak points, and he would tear every one of them to take an international rule.

He found himself hovering over Atlanta, Georgia, but didn't stop there. He quickly darted to downtown Atlanta, where one of the weak points was located. He placed the bundle on the doorstep of a meager apartment, and said, "Soon, Chosen of the Hazard, soon." He then flew off without a trace.

* * *

(Atlanta, Georgia, 3:11 P.M. EST)**- Eight Years Ago**

He despised them. He despised the ones who treated him like a worthless piece of garbage. He was also only five, only two years out of diapers, yet he had such strong hatred in his heart. Yet this hatred was not unfounded, for he was often treated with emotional cruelty, and, sometimes even physical. His bruises from last night's beating throbbed ever so painfully, but he was used to the pain of abuse. It was a feeling ingrained into his memory for eternity.

"Why am I treated with such cruelty? Why?" he often wondered aloud. There was then a loud stomping noise as the door slammed open.

**Later that night…**

Connor clambered into the bed quietly, every stride painful. He is currently aching from the beating he had recently withstood. He had climbed onto the bed, not bothering to pull the covers over his aching, tired body. As he closed his eyes, a bright light shone into his room from outside. He opened his eyes again and summoned enough energy to peek outside of the window. There was another flash of light and a portal appeared. AS soon as the portal appeared, a shape began running through the endless vortex and emerged, panting heavily. Also, a strange ball of light appeared and started to alter itself in shape. There was a Digivice in place of he sphere. He pointed the Digivice toward the shape and these statistics began to light up on the halo.

**Digimon Analyzer**

_Name: Dorumon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Metal Cannon, Dash Metal_

"What?" asked Connor in surprise. He jumped out of the window and ran towards the figure. "Who are you?" he asked the shadowy form.

"Most call me Dorumon," the dark figure said. She coughed and continued. "Oh, it was a most horrific journey from (cough) the Digital World. I was chased her, actually."

"Chased? By whom?" asked Connor.

"One of the Astral Warriors, Virgomon," she coughed. "If only I knew where my destined Tamer is."

"Does this have anything to do with it?" Connor asked.

"Why, that's a Digivice!" exclaimed Dorumon. "The coloring, it must mean," she began, but didn't finish.

For one, there was a red ring around the monitor with a violet background. There was a single red stripe on the back of the Digivice, and there was a slot for swiping Modify Cards.

"Well, young one, it appears you're my Tamer," whispered Dorumon.

* * *

(Digital World, Northern Quadrant, 9:38 A.M. Astral Tower Time)

"Connor, what are you pondering?" asked Dorumon.

"Oh, I was thinking about the night we met," answered Connor, grinning.

"Oh," said Dorumon. "I believe I appeared to you because you were in pain at the time, and you appeared to me because I had been chased by Virgomon."

"Well, you certainly have a good memory," laughed Connor.

"Hey, uh, what are you two doing?" asked Guilmon in his normal, naïve tone.

"Oh, we're just reminiscing," answered Dorumon thoughtfully.

"About?" asked Takato."

"Oh, it's nothing," said Connor, trying to escape the subject.

"Oh, come on!" whined Guilmon.

"Well, we were thinking about the first day we met," answered Connor. He caressed Dorumon's head and sighed.

"Oh, well, anyways, we need to find the portal back home," said Takato. He then began blasting piles of rubble out of the way. Gargomon and Henry were blowing up piles of debris with missiles and lasers. Renamon and Rika were busy lifting the pieces out of the way, or punching them into smithereens.

"Metal Cannon!" shouted Connor and Dorumon. They blasted a large rock out of the way, revealing part of a trapdoor.

* * *

(Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, 9:47 A.M. Windy River Valley Time)

"Brr! It's cold!" exclaimed Veemon while shivering due to the cold.

"Well, it's known that the wind chill of this area makes the atmosphere feel extremely cold," remarked Gatomon, her teeth chattering.

"Why else would they call it the Windy River Valley?" asked James.

"Look!" interjected Ryo. He pointed on the horizon and the Quadratic Gate was visible. All they had to do was pass through the Snowflake Mountains, which was inhabited by many ice-based Digimon. The group then trekked through the rest of the valley toward the mountain range.

* * *

(Digital World, Northern Quadrant, 9:46 A.M. Astral Tower Time)

The trapdoor was soon uncovered. However, Rika lost her temper when dealing with one rock and smashed it into oblivion.

"Well, that works," said Gargomon sarcastically.

"Shut up, Rabbitmon!" shouted Rika.

"Rika, calm down," said Renamon soothingly.

"Fine," Rika growled. "Now, let's open this trapdoor." She lifted the iron ring, but the door didn't budge. "Argh! You stupid piece of-"

"Rika!" reprimanded Renamon.

"What?" asked Rika, feigning innocence.

"The solution is simple anyways," said Gargomon. "All you gotta do is," he blasted the trapdoor off of its hinges, "that."

"Why I oughta-" began Rika, but Renamon just told her to let it go.

* * *

(Digimon, Eastern Quadrant, 9:54 P.M. Snowflake Mountain Range Time)

The Tamers trudged onward through the mounds of snow. Veemon was now shivering more than ever and started to whine and complain.

"It's so flippin' cold!" he exclaimed, teeth chattering away.

"For once, I agree with the blue big-mouth," stated Jessica.

"Why don't you just cool it?" shot Veemon.

"How can I cool it? It's already cold enough!" Jessica retorted.

"Guys, quit arguing," said James. "Listen," he said as he pointed off into the distance. A low rumbling was heard, then a low-pitched whistle.

"A train!" Valeria and Gatomon exclaimed in unison. However, before the group started to plan their next move, Veemon ran toward the train.

"Warmth!" he cried happily.

"Veemon!" called Chris. "Come back here!" But Veemon was already halfway to the train. Chris sighed, then he followed Veemon grudgingly.

"Wait!" everyone cried.

"Oh, it's no use," sighed Ryuudamon. She and Jessica then followed the two blue Digimon, along with everyone else following behind.

As the group drew closer to the train, a black train with circular, red eyes on the front and sides of the train.

"Is that a Digimon?" asked Chris. He took out his Digivice and scanned the approaching train.

**Digimon Analyzer**

_Name: DarkTrailmon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Data_

_Attacks: Unknown_

"That Trailmon doesn't look real amicable," groaned Gatomon.

"Run!" shouted Chris. The DarkTrailmon began to pick up speed as the Tamers ran away from the train tracks.

"Oh no!" Valeria cried. "It's heading towards that village!"

"We have to stop it!" exclaimed Gatomon. "Valeria, make me Digivolve!"

"If I can find that blue card… Got it!" she stated. A red glow came from behind a snow bank and a voice said:

"Brr! It's cold!" (Calumon, by the way)

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"_

**Digivolution**

"_Gatomon Digivolve to"_

A small, ruby tetrahedron with Calumon's face on it appeared. It shattered into multiple fragments and entered Gatomon's body. Eight wings grew from her back as her body elongated into a humanoid form. An ivory white glove formed on the angel's left hand. The feather-like projections spread out and an arrow of light formed on the bow-like object. She floated up into the air and fired the arrow toward the ground. The arrow shattered into rays of light and a background of clouds and blue sky formed. The angel landed in the center of the field and she shouted:

"_Angewomon!" _

**Digimon Analyzer**

_Name: Angewomon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Celestial Arrow, Heaven's Charm_

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! MetalGarurumon's Ice Wolf Claw activate!" _shouted Valeria.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" called out Angewomon in a heavenly voice. She held out her hands and a beam of ice shot out of it. It made contact with the front wheels of the DarkTrailmon and caused the locomotive to stop in its tracks.

"Who are you?" demanded Chris of the train. But the train remained silent and unmoving. The train started to radiate heat and the ice melted.

The train then picked up momentum, and sped along the tracks.

"That village is doomed!" exclaimed Ryuudamon.

"Then let's help 'em Ryuudamon," said Jessica with a smirk on her face.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" _shouted Jessica.

**Digivolution**

"_Ryuudamon Digivolve to Ginryuumon!"_

"Armor Piercing Blade!" shouted Ginryuumon. The blade at the end of Ginryuumon's tail was jabbed into the side of the train. However…

(At the top of a nearby cliff…)

"GAH! This is getting on my last nerve! Let's see how they like this," said Astrodramon, lifting his palms which were glowing with a dark energy. "Dark Catalyst Upload!" he shouted. The power of the Digital Hazard rushed into his body and fired a quick burst of energy at DarkTrailmon.

**Dark Catalyst Digivolution**

"_DarkTrailmon Digivolve to"_

A beam of black energy shot down from the heavens, followed by an ear-splitting roar. A voice then shouted:

"_Fractal Code Rearrange!" _

The ring of code around DarkTrailmon rearranged itself and flashed with a red glow. It then broke apart and DarkTrailmon stared to be altered in form. Red armor started to form over DarkTrailmon's body. It then became dotted with blue designs as violent red mechanical arms extended from the sides of the metal beast.

"_Aldairimon!"_

* * *

Well, it looks like the Tamers have a challenge on their hands. Can they keep the nearby village safe, or will it crumble beneath the power of Aldairimon? Keep reading and reviewing to find out.

REVIEW!


	16. Tamers Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any related affiliation.

Well, in the last chapter, Connor and Dorumon reminisced about the day they first met. After a few minutes of their reminiscing, the gang blasted away at debris to reveal a trapdoor. Rika tried to yank it open; however Gargomon merely blasted the trapdoor open with his Gargo Laser.

With the other group, they were traveling through the Windy River Valley, which was an area with an extremely cold atmosphere. The Tamers were eventually driven to chase a renegade Trailmon that was on a collision course with a Digimon village. It took everything the Tamers had, but the Trailmon eventually slowed down. However, before it came to a complete halt, Astrodramon altered its fractal code to make it Digivolve to Aldairimon.

A/N: Well, sorry for not updating, but... it's finally summer. All of my fics have been on hiatus, so I'm trying to catch them all up.

Now, on with the show!

* * *

(Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, 10:06 P.M. Snowflake Mountain Range Time) 

**Digimon Analyzer**

_Name: Aldairimon_

_Level: Mega_

_Attribute: Virus _

_Attacks: Bionic Fist, Cyber Fist, Golden Net, Aldairi Missile _

The form of Aldairimon overshadowed the Tamers as they stared in awe at the mechanical menace. The behemoth lifted one of its arms and slammed it to the ground as a fist. The shock waves from the impact caused the Tamers and most of their Digimon to be knocked flat on their backs.

"What are we going to do?" asked Valeria. "It's too strong!"

"I don't know," said Jessica shaking her head. "If we had a miracle, would it happen now?"

At that point, Calumon emerged from the snow bank and said, "A miracle? Well, I'm as much a miracle as anyone can get!" The triangle on his forehead glowed with a red light, causing a blue card to materialize in Jessica's hands.

"What's this?" Jessica wondered.

"Jessica, swipe that card into your Digivice!" exclaimed Valeria. "It will help Ginryuumon Digivolve to the next level!"

"Okay, here we go!" proclaimed Jessica.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" _Jessica exclaimed.

**Matrix Digivolution**

"_Ginryuumon Digivolve to,"_

A small, ruby tetrahedron with Calumon's face on it appeared. It merely hovered over Ginryuumon's body for a few seconds before breaking apart into multiple pieces. The pieces entered Ginryuumon's body simultaneously and caused Ginryuumon's body to change.

"_Hisharyuumon!"_

**Digimon Analyzer**

_Name: _Hisharyuumon

_Level: _Ultimate

_Attribute: _Vaccine

_Attacks: _Growing Dragon Blade, Juuoguruma

"Go get him!" said Jessica, pointing toward Aldairimon.

The trainlike cyborg kept speeding to the village, blowing a loud siren. This alerted the inhabitants of the village to the speeding bullet train en route to smashing into their homes. The residents stood very still, scared stiff by the approaching train.

"Hawkmon, go escort those Digimon out of the village just in case we cannot stop Aldairimon!" shouted James.

"You too, Veemon!" added Chris.

**Digimodify**

"_Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" _yelled Chris and James.

**Digivolution **

"_Veemon Digivolve to"_

Veemon's body expanded to a larger size. His arms, legs, and torso grew more muscular. A grey V symbol with two silver lines coming from the bottom of the symbol appeared on his chest. His face grew more pointed and fangs grew from the top gums. A metal blade sprouted from the bridge of his nose. Wings then sprouted from his back.

"_Ex-Veemon!"_

"_Hawkmon Digivolve to"_

Hawkmon grew larger and more vicious-looking. Horns sprouted from Hawkmon's head and his wingspan grew longer.

"_Aquilamon!"_

The two Digimon raced to the village at breakneck speed. They began picking up random villagers each time they flew by.

Meanwhile, Hisharyuumon and Angewomon were steadily battering away at the Aldairimon's health.

"Celestial Arrow!" shouted Angewomon. She launched the arrow, which buried itself into the armor of Aldairimon. It then exploded, causing more harm to the Cyborg.

"Juuoguruma!" screeched Hisharyuumon. A wall of fire spewed out of her mouth, which is what caused the Cyborg to stop in its tracks.

At that point, Ex-Veemon and Aquilamon had evacuated all of the villagers, so they combined their attacks to destroy Aldairimon.

"Vee Laser!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Heaven's Charm!"

"Growing Dragon Blade!"

"Desolation Claw!"

Aldairimon was then destroyed, leaving no trace behind or data to absorb. The Tamers' Digimon DeDigivolved.

"Come on!" shouted Ryo. "We need to keep moving!" He led the group over the hill, showing the vast Genbu Forest with the Astral Tower Ruins smoldering in the center.

(Digital World, Quadratic Gate, 10:32 P.M. Quadratic Gate Time)

"There it is!" exclaimed Gatomon as the group was racing toward the Genbu Forest.

Up ahead, Jenny, Kazu, Kenta, and Suzie were seen racing toward the Astral Tower Ruins, their Digimon slightly behind.

"It's this way!" exclaimed Jenny, her stubby Patamon legs moving slowly. They were running in the direction of the Astral Tower, which was in ruins.

Jessica, James, Valeria, Chris, Ryo, and their Digimon counterparts were running at breakneck speed, trying to catch up to them.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ryo, trying to get their attention. Of course, they didn't hear it from being too far away. Patamon was the only one that heard them, with its big ears.

"Guys!" exclaimed Patamon. "There are some other Digimon behind us!" Patamon pointed behind them at the group of Digimon and their Tamers running at them.

Jenny and the others stood and waited for the group to catch up, not knowing if they were friendly or not. They prepared for the worst.

However, Gatomon rushed to the front, shouting that they came in peace, seeing that Guardromon was about to fire his missiles at them.

"We're going to the Astral Tower," said Kazu. "Apparently, there is a portal there that will take us back home!"

"That's great!" exclaimed Valeria as everyone else was jumping up and down in happiness.

"Finally! A nice cat nap could do any girl wonders," said Gatomon happily. The Tamers ran as fast as they could into the forest, where they could find the Astral Tower Ruins.

(Digital World, Northern Quadrant, 10:06 P.M. Astral Tower Time)

When the Tamers approached where the Astral Tower once stood, they gasped at the smoldering ruins that lay before them. There were still rocks and foundation being shifted around as the other Tamers worked to clear a path to the trapdoor.

Connor stepped out of the rock pit, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"We're finally finished," he sighed tiredly as Guilmon climbed out of the pit.

"I'm aching all over," he whined. He tried moving his left arm, but to no avail.

"Let it go, Dino Boy," said Rika. "I'm irritated enough already." She fell to her knees, which was really unusual to see a Renamon do, seeing as they prided themselves in perfect posture.

"Hey look!" exclaimed Terriermon, pointing. "It's the others!" Ryo, Jenny, Kazu, and everyone else stepped from the bushes, still in shock at seeing the condition of Astral Tower.

"Terriermon, it's rude to point," said Henry, sweatdropping.

"Heh!" laughed Terriermon. "Whatever you say, Henry."

Ryo rushed up to Connor and grabbed him by the front part of his fur. "Do you realize what you have just done?" he hissed angrily. "The Astral Tower was built to keep the power of Astrodramon and the other Astral Warriors in check. Now without it standing…" Ryo trailed off. "Now without it standing, the power of the Astral Warriors can now be used without limits! They can now use their powers which they were kept from using before!"

"Precisely," said a cool voice from above. A large, dragon-like form floated from above, its monstrous wings spread out menacingly. There was an evil chill emanating from the dragon, causing the plants to frost over.

"Allow me to introduce myself," started the dragon. "I am Astrodramon, your," he briefly laughed, "executioner."

* * *

Look, I know that this is a bad place to end the chapter, but this is good enough for now.

**Next chapter**: The Tamers and their Digimon fight Astrodramon, but unfortunately, they lose one of their members that are dear to them. What will that do to the rest of the team? Find out in the next chapter: "Painful Loss"


End file.
